Harry Potter and the Necromancer
by DarkChild2004
Summary: COMPLETE It's the Golden Trio's sixth year and drama and romance abound. What's up with Ron? What are Voldemort's next plans? Why is Hermione so confused? This story follows OotP, so I must warn you that spoilers are everywhere!
1. Harry: 3 More Days

_Only three more days_, Harry thought, as he lay on the hard mattress of the bed in Dudley's former second bedroom. Staring at the smooth cream-colored ceiling, he sighed. _Three more days until I get to the Burrow_.

To Harry, this summer seemed to be the worst one yet. The days dragged on and all Harry could think about was Sirius. In his dreams the scene of his death played over and over, making him dread sleep. During the day Harry saw Sirius's face everywhere. He always took a second glance at any black dog he saw while walking along the prim lawns of Privet Drive.

Fortunately, the Dursleys had become much more bearable due to a few choice words put in by Professor Moody. And unlike last summer, Harry wasn't left in the dark. Now that the Ministry had accepted Voldemort's return (_And much too late_, Harry thought) the degree of secrecy in the Order was considerably lessened. Harry was told as much as was allowed by his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_Only three more days_, Harry thought. It was the only thing that had kept him going.__


	2. Ron: The Twins

            Ron awoke to a loud knocking followed by his mother's voice: "Wake up, Ron!" We told Harry we'd pick him up at eleven! It's already half past ten!"

Ron gazed around his room, look at the Chudley Cannon posters and paraphernalia. He had always been true to the Cannons. He knew that one day the Cannons would come back. He wasn't like those bandwagon-hopping Tutshill Tornado fans. Like that Cho Chang.

"Hmph," Ron said to himself.

He'd never quite liked that girl anyway. He didn't think it was quite Harry's style. But then who was he to say who the Boy Who Lived should or shouldn't like. Ron had a better candidate in mind. Ginny.

Before drifting too deep into his thoughts, he realized that he only had 15 more minutes to get ready. So he grabbed a pair of jeans and dug his hand in his t-shirt drawer. Pulling on his jeans, he glanced at what t-shirt he had grabbed. Maroon. He pushed his hand in again, tossing away the maroon shirt. Maroon again.

 "For pity's sake," he cried, "Don't I own anything that isn't maroon?!"

Suddenly Ron heard a loud popping noise and his twin brothers, Fred and George, had appeared before him.

 "You know Fred, I really do love Apparating." George said, turning towards his twin.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the shop?"

"No," said Fred. "Lee has the shop for the next few days. We have market research to do. Plus, we wouldn't want to miss ickle Ronniekins leaving for Hogwarts."

"Cut it out, Fred." Ron glared. "Anyway, the only thing that's happening around here is that we're going to get Harry today."

"We know," chorused the twins, looking at each other with those familiar devilish grins.

"Oh no," Ron said, with a horrified look on his face. "What are you two up to?"

"Like we said, market research," George said, mysteriously. And with that they disapparated with another loud pop.

"Stupid blighters," Ron muttered while desperately searching for a shirt that wasn't maroon.


	3. Hermione: Return to Platform 9 and 34

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore I'm not one of the richest people in England, and therefore I do not own any of these characters.

A loud whistle from the fiery red engine of the Hogwarts express let Hermione know that it was time to say her last goodbyes to her parents. She gave her parents one hug and kiss each and walked over to the train. Before she boarded the train, she turned and waved at her smiling parents.

            As Hermione walked down the narrow corridor towards the head of the train, she thought about her parents. She sometimes thought that she didn't spend enough time with them, especially when the subject of Harry's parents came up. What with everything going on with the Order, she felt that she had spent far too much time at The Burrow and Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and far too little at home.

            Hermione finally arrived at the Prefects' Compartment. She pulled open the glass door and the first person she saw was Ron. She quickly sat down and threw her arms around him.

            "Easy, Hermione. I need to breathe!" Ron exclaimed, face bright red.

            "Sorry," Hermione said, removing her arms. "It's just that I haven't seen you in ages!"

            Ron leaned in closer and whispered, "So…has Dumbledore kept you up-to-date on the–" Ron was suddenly interrupted by Hermione's hand clamped over his mouth.

            "Shh," hissed Hermione. "Here comes Malfoy."

            As she spoke, a tall, pale, blond-haired boy entered the compartment. Ron and Hermione glared at him furiously. "Hello, Weasley. I was actually looking for you. If you'll notice my shoes need a bit of a polish and since that's the only thing your clothes are good for, I was wondering if I might borrow them," Malfoy sneered.

            "Eat crud, Malfoy," Ron said, blushing furiously.

            "Why not borrow some of your father's robes," Hermione said, coolly. "I've heard they're not too great at Azkaban."

            "Filthy mudblood," spat Malfoy. The sneer was quickly wiped off of his face. Ron suddenly stood up, wand at the ready.

            "Sit down, Ron." Hermione said.

            "Yeah, sit down, Weasley. You've got a mudblood to fight your battles for you," said Malfoy, tauntingly. Ron's face flushed once again and a scowl appeared. Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I suggest YOU sit down, Malfoy. If you recall, I throw a pretty mean punch." Malfoy quickly sat down, glaring and muttering under his breath.

            This is going to be a long year, thought Hermione.


	4. Harry: The Prank

Disclaimer: If you are reading this, you'll note that is says disclaimer. Indicating that I'm not J.K. Rowling. Thank you and good day.

            "That was brilliant, that was." Harry said.

            "What was brilliant?" said a voice from the compartment door.

            Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing at the door with Ron behind her. "Hey Hermione! We were just talking about this excellent prank Fred and George pulled." Harry said. He, Ginny, and Dean, Ginny's current boyfriend, had all been having a good laugh over the twins' latest feat. Hermione gave Harry a big hug and sat down; waiting to hear what was so brilliant. In the middle of the hug, Harry looked up to see Ron with an odd look on his face, staring at the pair of them.

            "What's up, mate?" Harry asked.

            "What?" said Ron, as if he had been deep in thought. "Oh…nothing." Harry wondered what was up with his best friend, but continued with his story.

            "So the Weasleys came to Privet Drive to come and get me. This time I took down the boards from the fireplace. Remember that one Ron?" Harry said.

            "Oh, yeah," Ron said, "I still don't understand why anyone would board up a fireplace. I'm sure an eclectic fire isn't nearly as warm as a real one."

            "_Electric_, Ron," said Hermione, exasperatingly.

            "So anyway," Harry said, "The Dursleys were really anxious, considering what happened with Fred and George the last time they came to visit." Ron sniggered. "I had told them that they needn't worry, because Fred and George were probably in their shop. Well…they weren't."

            "What d'you mean?" Hermione asked.

            "Fred and George took a couple days off to see me and Harry off and to do "market research". But we found out all too late what that meant," Ron explained.

            "Not another one of their dangerous experiments!" said Hermione, quite alarmed.

            "'Fraid so," Harry said. "While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were collecting my stuff and the Dursleys were preoccupied, Fred and George snuck into the kitchen where Dudley was eating ice cream. When he turned away they sprinkled what they are now calling Shrink 'Em Sprinkles in his ice cream."

            "They didn't!" Hermione said, mouth wide open.

            "They did," grinned Ron. "His head was the first to go!"

            Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean broke out into peals of laughter. "Stupid git," Ron said between laughs, "Fell for the same trick twice!"

            "Honestly Ron, that's not funny at all! This is the exact thing that your father is trying to prevent! Dudley could have been hurt!" Hermione exclaimed.

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, Hermione," Ginny said, "It wore off after he was completely shrunk."

            "I must admit, though. Those two really are cleverer than I give them credit for," Hermione said.

            As the train came to a halt, Harry wondered who would take Fred and George's place as Hogwarts' mischief-makers. The trio got off the train and waved to Hagrid, who was leading the first years to the lake. Harry gave Hagrid a big grin. He remembered last year's adventures. But then, how could anyone forget Grawp? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean all piled into the carriage. Harry, however, went to the two thestrals and patted them. Sometimes I wish I couldn't see you, he thought.

            "Come on, Harry! Everyone's waiting for you!" Ron yelled out the carriage.

Harry got into the carriage and they began their ride to the castle.

Thanks Reviewers:

Sorry I haven't said anything before…I'm a bit absent minded…

Avalon64: Thanks…I'm trying to make it longer…hopefully the next couple chapters will be

Trixipixi: Thanks for the excellent advice…It makes stuff a LOT easier to read! Hope you like the next few chapters…I had posted the 2nd chapter before I received your review…that's why its all running 2gether!


	5. Ron: A New Student

Disclaimer: No. I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't waste time with petty fan fictions and just publish my book. (But the Stella character is def mine)

Ron, Hermione, and Harry took their seats at the Gryffindor House Table. The sorting ceremony was about to begin. The Great Hall quieted as Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. She then bought out the familiar three-legged school and the patched and fraying Sorting Hat. However, the Sorting Hat remained silent. Instead, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

            "We have a new student at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said.

            A new student? This was unheard of, thought Ron.

            "She is a sixth year coming to us from America. May I present Miss Stella Camero," Dumbledore announced. A dark-haired girl stepped out from the shadows. The students began to clap hesitantly. They were unsure of what to make of this new girl.

            "She will now be sorted," said Dumbledore. The girl sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

            After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

            The Gryffindor Table clapped politely and Stella took the empty seat next to Harry. Ron glanced at her. Now that he had a closer look, he noticed that she had green eyes like Harry. Wow, Ron thought, she looks enough like Harry to be his sister.

            The Sorting began, but oddly, there was no song. After the first years were properly sorted, Dumbledore stood up to announce this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

            "Students, I am glad to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Nymphadora Tonks," Dumbledore said.

            "Just Tonks, if you please," Tonks piped up, while attempting to stand up without spilling pumpkin juice all over the tablecloth. Harry, Hermione and Ron just stared.

**Reviews:__**

**Hopefire****:**Hopefire, I am sooo sooo sorry…I can't help but write short chapters…I guess it's just my style…I'm really trying to make them longer…but it's just not working! But keep reading though, I'm hoping that as I get into it, the chapters get longer.

**Geena****-Waters:**Yeah, me too, Geena. I think I have the plotline all figured out, but as I write I keep getting new ideas…oh what pressure J.K. must be under!


	6. Hermione: Arrival of A Rival

            "Tonks is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?!" Hermione whispered, panicked. "She'll be knocking over flowerpots and tossing things out the window!"

            "I seem to recall a certain professor setting a cage full of Cornish Pixies on the class," Ron muttered. Hermione blushed and quieted down.

"This is going to be great," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Because Tonks is teaching! There'll be no homework, class will be easy…yes…it's smooth sailing from here, mates." Ron said, contentedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Ron," warned Hermione.

I'm sure Tonks takes Defense Against the Dark Arts very seriously. Especially now that You-Know-Who is back. I have a feeling that class isn't going to be as easy as Ron expects, Hermione thought.

"So is it true that Hogwarts gets a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year?" a voice asked.

The voice had come from Stella, the new girl. "Yes," replied Hermione, "everyone says the post is cursed, but I don't believe it." " I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

Here it goes, Hermione thought.

The expression on Stella's face made no change.

"Harry. Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Ring a bell?" said Ron, amazed.

"Oh yes, you're the one who defeated Lord Vol-something…Voltaire…Volga…Lord Something or Other." Stella said, calmly. Ron just stared.

"Voldemort," Harry said.

"Oh, that's the one! Thanks!" Stella said, warmly.

"Sorry if I sound arrogant, but normally people make a big deal over me being 'the Boy Who Lived'," Harry said, glad to finally meet someone who didn't make a big deal over him being Harry Potter.

"Well he wasn't a very big deal over in America. Our government doesn't really concern itself with foreign affairs. The last major wizard we were really concerned about was Grindelwald. But that, of course, was dealt with by our headmaster." Stella said.

Wasn't that big of a deal?, Hermione thought. He murdered millions. The Ministry of Magic is always involved with the concerns of other countries and so are the other countries around the world. Why should America be any different? I don't like this girl at all.

"So why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Stella, coolly.

"Well, I've lived pretty much all over the world. My mother and father are frequently moving, as they are part of the IWC. When we came to England, my father thought it a great opportunity for me to be a part of the school of the great defeater of Grindelwald," Stella replied.

"The IWC?" Hermione asked.

"The International Wizards Confederation, of course." Stella said, in an all too familiar know-it-all voice. Hermione scowled.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione said, with clenched teeth.

She won't be so uppity tomorrow in classes. It's time someone put that brat in her place, Hermione thought.


	7. Harry: Cute or No?

            Harry pulled on his pajamas, ready for a good night's rest. "So what did you think of that Stella girl?" he asked.

            "Pretty cool. I don't know many people who've lived in Egypt or the Himalayas. She seems almost as smart as Hermione." Ron said.

            "That'll be the day," Harry snickered.

            "You two talking about that new girl?" Seamus asked.

            "Yeah. What'd you think of her?" asked Harry.

            "Pretty hot! They don't make 'em like that over here!" Seamus exclaimed.

            Harry laughed nervously, because he had been thinking the same thing. I don't really like her though…I barely even know her, he thought. Besides, I'm staying away from girls. They only lead to trouble. I'm sure Cho has already started gossiping about me.

            "What'd you think, Dean?" Seamus asked.

            "Yeah, definitely a winner," said Dean.

            Ron turned around immediately at the comment. "What d'you mean she's a winner? You have Ginny. Ginny not good enough for you? Eh, Thomas?" he bellowed, getting louder by the second.

            Oh no, thought Harry, here he goes again. Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and yanked him away before he could start swinging.

            "Honestly, Ron. Is there ANYONE good enough for Ginny?" Harry said, exasperated.

            "There might be…" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

            What in the world could possibly be going through his head? He really has no sense when it comes to Ginny's boyfriends, thought Harry.

            When all were finally in bed, Harry whispered to Ron, "So DO you think Stella is good-looking?"

            "Yeah I guess…but she's really not your type. There are better girls out there. Besides, I wonder what Cho would think if you suddenly went out with this girl. I don't think you need any more rumors started." Ron said, sounding a little strange.

            He does have a point, you know, Harry thought. I should get to know her anyway…remember what happened when I thought I knew Cho. Another problem came to mind. What if she rejects me? She doesn't seem to be impressed with the Lord Voldemort thing…what am I going to do now? I don't want to get involved with another girl…I guess I'll just see how it goes.

            Harry suddenly sat up.

            "What're you doing, Harry?" Ron asked.

            "I forgot to practice my Occlumency. I've been doing it ever since…ever since what happened. It won't happen again," Harry said, determinedly.

            "You know, Harry…It's not your fault…what happened to Sirius…" Ron began.

            "Goodnight, Ron." Harry said, coldly.

            "'Night, Harry." Ron said quietly.

            Harry cleared his mind and closed his eyes, pushing away all thoughts about black dogs and dark-haired girls.


	8. Ron: Breakfast in the Great Hall

            Ron sat up and blinked in the sunlight. First day of classes, he thought. Harry was still asleep, breathing softly.

            "Oy, Harry! Wake up, mate. First day of classes." Ron said, as he gently shook him.

            The dormitory slowly began to awake with activity, students falling into their usual routines of changing into their robes and getting their bags together. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "So..any dreams last night?"

            "Not a single one." Harry said, briskly.

            He really shouldn't blame himself, thought Ron. He's under a lot of pressure already and he doesn't need this. I'll get Hermione to talk to him.

            Meanwhile, Neville was in a panic. "Has anyone seen Trevor?" he asked.

            "You've lost that stupid toad again?" Seamus said.

            "I put him in his terrarium, over there on my desk…I swear!" Neville said, appearing quite forlorn.

            "Neville's right, you know," Ron said, "I saw him last night. What could that toad be up to?"

            "Who knows? Last time, we found him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Dean laughed.

            With all their belongings together, they walked down the stairs from their dormitory and left the common room. They arrived in the Great Hall and immediately sat down next to Hermione, who had propped up multiple textbooks against various dishes.

            "How is it that you are reading five books at once, Hermione?" Ron asked.

            "Shut up," snapped Hermione, who was obviously not in a very amiable mood.

            "Who spoiled your pumpkin juice, Hermione?" Harry asked.

            "It's that new girl, Stella. I woke up in the middle of the night to find a horrible toad on my face! I swear it was her." Hermione grumbled.

            "Stella? Are you sure? She seemed pretty nice to me…in fact…she reminded me a lot of you," Harry said.

            "Don't you EVER say that again, do you hear me Harry? I am not at ALL like that girl. And if you don't believe me, fine. Considering we've known each other for six years, I thought you might take my side over hers." Hermione fumed. She stomped out of the Great Hall without finishing her breakfast.

            Harry looked stunned. "What was that all about?" he asked.

            "No idea…but for the first time it was something YOU said instead of me." Ron joked.

            I have never seen Hermione this angry at someone, except perhaps Rita Skeeter…oh and there was that time when she smacked Malfoy…but anyway…what reason would Hermione have for not liking Stella?" Ron wondered.

            "Do you really think that Stella would do something like that?" Harry asked. "She really seemed quite nice, everyone in Gryffindor likes her."

            "I don't know but she's coming this way," Ron said quickly, "don't say anything."

            Stella sat down, looking quite cheerful. "Good morning, Ron…Harry. Sleep well?"

            "Um…yeah," said Ron.

            "It was okay," Harry said.

            "Did you hear what happened to Hermione? Someone put an awful toad on her face. That's absolutely terrible! Who would do something like that?" Stella said.

            "I don't know," Ron said, monotonously.

            "I think," Stella whispered, "that Hermione thinks I did it."

            "Oh no…she doesn't think that at all…it fact, she likes you very much," Ron said.

            Why in the _world_ did I say something like that…, Ron thought. If Hermione can't stand her, she'll eventually know about it.

            "Well I want her to like me too…I mean…everyone says she's the smartest girl in the school." Stella said, sounding worried.

            "Well that's true…" Harry said, but the broke-off at the sight of a bushy haired someone storming back into the Great Hall.

            Hermione passed by and gave the three of them a look of venom before collecting her schedule from Professor McGonagall.

            "Okay, so maybe she doesn't like you a little," Ron said.

            When Professor McGonagall came around with the schedules, Ron grabbed his eagerly.

            "Oh no," Ron said to Harry, "Double Potions with Slytherins this morning."

            "You're joking," Harry said, scanning the schedule.

            "What's so bad about Potions?" Stella asked.

            "It's not just Potions; it's a combination of Potions and Slytherins that makes it worse," Ron groaned.

            "Potions is taught by the most evil professor you could imagine: Professor Snape. He hates Gryffindors and favors the Slytherins. And then there's the Slytherins themselves. They're an awful lot, they are. Especially Malfoy…I recommend that you stay away from him. You'll see the slimeball as soon as you walk into the classroom," explained Harry.

            "I hope I'm good enough, after all, I have Hermione to compete with," Stella said.

            "He can't stand Hermione either, good luck," Ron said, with a pained look on his face.

            This could be my worst year yet. Double Potions? With Slytherin? Why couldn't we just have Potions with the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. I pity Stella…she has no idea what she's getting into, thought Ron.

**Reviews:**

****

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Yeah me too…this is what's been getting ME through the summer.

**Tigrrgirl13:** The idea for Tonks just kind of came to me…I dunno what's next…I've tried to make the chapters longer…this is my longest so far. To change your user name, go to the Settings page.

**Chrys****-Moony-Marauder: ** Are you and Raven related? Anyway, thanks for the advice about the first chapter…yea it sucks…but hopefully people will look past that. And no, there are no conveniences or coincidences. Everything that happens happens for a reason

**Peaches-503:** I don't know Peaches, is it? I guess you'll have to find out, won't you?

**Brittany Michelle Granger:** You know, that sounds a lot like Sarah Michelle Gellar…gotta love Buffy…anyway…keep reading! I'm not sure I even know what's going to happen next!

**Tigereyes92389:**Yay! My chapter is finally longer! Are you excited? I am…anyway…keep reading…I'm honored to be on your favorite stories list.

**Softballsweeti11**: Aren't we all, though?

**SesamEChIckEN****:**No, actually, I haven't read the Abhorsen trilogy, although I've always wanted to…I've just never gotten around to it…do you see some similarities?

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Please don't hit me, I don't write well when I have a throbbing headache. But if you haven't noticed, what I lack in length, I make up for in speed. I wrote the first seven chapters yesterday!


	9. Hermione: The Doesn'tKnowItAll

            Hermione walked down the steps towards the dungeons. The temperature seemed to drop with every step she took.

            How dare they?, she thought. I've known them for years and all of a sudden they take her side?! Calm down, she told herself, "just because you don't like her doesn't mean she played that prank on you. It was probably Peeves.

            By the time she reached the Potions classroom, she was thoroughly calm and much more civil. She saw Harry, Ron, and Stella over at a table and made her way towards them.

            "Sorry I was in such a bad mood," Hermione apologized, "I was just angry because of that terrible prank!"

            "That's all right, Hermione. It was probably Peeves anyway," said Ron, consolingly. Snape entered the room and usual silence fell over the class.

            "I must congratulate you all for making it this far in my class," Snape began, "you'll notice that several of your classmates are not here."

            Hermione looked around and found that Snape was right. No Neville…No Lavender…quite a few people were missing. She scanned the classroom, hoping that one person in particular was no longer taking this class. Her face fell when she saw that familiar sneer.

            "Only a select few of my students are good enough for my N.E.W.T. preparation class," Snape continued. "I guess you few aren't as much of a dunderhead as I thought."

            "I wouldn't bet on it," whispered Harry.

            Snape immediately turned on his heel and approached the table. "Mr. Potter," he said softly, "as surprised as I am to see you here, you should know by now that I do not tolerate any whispering when I am speaking. Ten points from Gryffindor."

            "One of these days…" muttered Ron, after Snape's back was turned.  Snape wheeled around again to face Ron.

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for your arrogance, Weasley." Snape growled.

            Hermione heard a very distinct snigger from the direction where Draco Malfoy was sitting.

            "Today we will begin to prepare one of the more difficult potions known to wizard kind: Veritaserum," Snape said. "Does anyone know the properties of the Veritaserum potion?"

            Hermione's hand, as always, shot up. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another hand. Stella's. The entire class stared. Never, in the six years that they had been at Hogwarts, had anyone every matched Hermione Granger.

            Snape looked to see what the class was gawking at, and his eyes fell on Stella. "Greetings, Miss Camero," he said, eyes glittering, "it's about time we had someone to compete with Know-It-All Granger."

            Know-It-All Granger? That stupid girl will probably get it wrong anyway, thought Hermione, angrily.

            "The answer please, Miss Camero," Snape said.

            "Veritaserum–," Stella began.

            "Actually," Snape interrupted, "on second thought, let's have Miss Granger answer. She obviously thinks she knows more than you."

            Hermione blushed, but was determined not be upstaged by Stella. This should be easy, she thought. I've seen veritaserum used so many times; even Harry and Ron should know this by now.

            "Veritaserum," Hermione said, "is a truth-telling potion. It is regulated strictly by the Ministry of Magic, as it causes the drinker to divulge any and all secrets when asked. It is brewed at the half-moon–,"

            Hermione was interrupted by Stella's raised hand.

            "Yes, Miss Camero?" Snape said, lazily.

            "Actually, it's brewed at the full moon," Stella corrected.

            Hermione's jaw dropped. Ron had a similar expression.

            "The final step of preparing Veritaserum requires freshly cut werewolf hair, which of course is only present at the full moon," Stella continued.

            Snape seemed to be enjoying himself very much. "Ten points to Gryffindor…" The entire class just stared. Snape had never awarded Gryffindor so much as a point. "…for shutting Miss Granger up."


	10. Harry: Quidditch Captain

            I don't know how much longer I can take this, Harry thought. Stella had outdone Hermione in every class and Hermione was furious. I don't really know what the big deal is, he thought. If I was Hermione, I'd be glad to have someone as smart as me. She's always complaining about how Ron and I should study more and put more effort into our work. Now she'll have someone else to complain to.

            By the end of the day, Hermione was still in a rage. Worse yet was the fact that she still blamed Stella for the toad incident. Harry had just begun to relax in his favorite chair, when Dennis Creevey came in.

            "Harry? Professor McGonagall wants to see you," Dennis said.

            Professor McGonagall? What have I done now?, Harry wondered. He got up from his chair and began to walk towards her classroom. He had just passed the trophy room, when he spotted her on the other side of the hall.

            "Ah, Potter," she said, "I was just looking for you. I have decided to make you Gryffindor's new Quidditch Team Captain."

            Team Captain!, Harry thought. This is the best news I've ever heard!  Wait till Malfoy hears…he'll be furious. He lost out the captainship to one of the Beaters.

            "Er…Thanks, Professor," Harry said, struggling to contain his excitement.

            At that moment, Stella passed by. "Quidditch Captain, Harry? Wow…I didn't even know you were on the team!" she said, sounding quite impressed. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

            "As you know," continued McGonagall, "there are several positions to be filled and I leave you to choose as you see fit."

            Harry half-ran back to the common room. As he ran, a thought came to mind. Stella reminded him of someone very familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but she seemed like someone he knew very well.

            He was finally in the common room when he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out, "I've been made Team Captain!" Students rushed over to say congratulations and pat him on the back.

            "Well done, mate," Ron said, with a grin.

            "Very well done indeed," Hermione agreed.

            Harry and Ron went up to the dormitory to discuss plans for this year's team.


	11. Ron: Thoughts and Confusion

            Ron and Harry had set up a table on the Quidditch pitch to hold tryouts for the new team members. He and Harry were the only people remaining as everyone else had graduated.

            "Think we can pull together a good team this year, Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Yeah, Ginny's rumored to be an excellent Chaser. And believe it or not, but the Creevey brothers are supposedly really good Beaters as well," Harry replied.

            "Dennis and Colin," Ron gasped.

            "Yep," Harry said.

            Ginny, of course, did very well. The Creevey brothers were almost guaranteed spots. The surprise of the day was Stella. The first thing Ron noticed, as she approached the table, was the gleaming Firebolt she had in her hand.

            What is she doing here?, Ron wondered. It doesn't seem like her at all. She seems like a reincarnation of Hermione.

            "Hi," Stella said, "I'm here to try out for the Chaser position." She flashed Harry a big smile.

            "Just a quick question," Ron said. "What d'you think of the Tornadoes?"

            "The Tornadoes? They all right, but most people only like them because they've been winning lately. Non one believes me, but I promise you that one day the Chudley Cannons will come back," Stella replied. She pushed off the ground and began her tryout.

            "She's as good as in," whispered Ron.

            I don't care what Hermione says, Ron thought, any friend of the Cannons is a friend of mine.

      Later on, Ron went to post the results on the bulletin board of the common room. While doing so, he noticed the date for the next Hogsmeades Weekend. It was next weekend. Slowly people filed in, after classes were over. One by one students went to the bulletin board to see how they fared. Ginny, Colin, Stella, Dennis, and Seamus had all made the team. Harry and Hermione entered the common room.

      "Hey, I just posted the results," Ron said. "I wrote that practices were Tuesdays and Thursdays."

      "Right," Harry said. "Now comes the hard part. I have to think up strategies."

            "Did you hear what happened in the Trophy Room?" Hermione asked.

            "No, what happened?" Ron said.

            "I was just telling Harry. Someone went in and changed all the names on the trophies to stupid ones, like C. Moore-Butts," Hermione said.

            "Peeves?" Ron asked.

            "Couldn't be, that had to have been done by a wand," Harry said.

            "Who could it be, though?" Ron wondered.

            "Malfoy?" Harry suggested.

            "No, Malfoy doesn't do random acts of stupidity," Hermione said.

            "Right…he makes it a habit," muttered Ron.

            "If you ask me, it was Stella," Hermione said, maliciously.

            "You're not still on about that, are you?" Ron said, disgusted. "You really should get over yourself, Hermione. The only reason you don't like her is because she's better at everything."

            What did I just _say_? I didn't mean it! I swear…, Ron thought.

            Is that what you think it is?, Hermione said. "I'm _jealous_ of that twit? Fine then, Ron. If you like her so much, why not go be HER best friend?" She walked over to one of the red armchairs to study and ignored them for the rest of the night.

            "Well, you've done it now," Harry said, shaking his head. "What exactly WERE you thinking, if you were thinking at all…"

            "I don't know," Ron said, horrified, "it just jumped out of my mouth."

            "Well the sad thing is that we were all thinking it anyway," Harry said. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading to bed. I'm dead tired."

            "See you," Ron said. He went over to Hermione and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

            Ron went to bed, but after a couple of hours, he couldn't get to sleep, so he went back down to the common room. Hermione was sleeping softly on her books.

            Same old Hermione, Ron thought. Falling asleep in her books. She looks so peaceful and serene. Almost like an angel…WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, RON WEASLEY? This is one of your best friends you're talking about. Snap out of it.

            Ron shook his head, bewildered by his own thoughts. He found a blanket and put it carefully over Hermione. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Go back to sleep," Ron said. She closed her eyes and drifted back into her dreams.

            As Ron trod back up the stairs to his dormitory, he wondered about what he had been thinking before.

            I've never thought about Hermione that way before, Ron thought. I mean, I've always been a little defensive of her…but that was because she's like my sister…right?..right?...I'm not so sure anymore. I've got to talk to Harry.


	12. Hermione: What's with the Order?

            The next morning, Hermione woke up and remembered what Ron did last night. Well, maybe I am a little jealous, Hermione thought. When Ron came down from his dormitory, she immediately apologized.

            "Ron, I'm sorry I lost my temper last night," Hermione said. "Maybe I am a little jealous of Stella. After all, it seems as though she's as good, if not, better at everything. She even knows about Quidditch!"

            "Hermione, she may be just as good as you," Ron replied, "but she's not you. That's why YOU are Harry and me's best friend, not Stella. Besides, I asked her to help me with our Charms essay, and she just gave me a look!"

            Hermione laughed. "And I also want to thank you for what you did last night. It was really sweet. Maybe you aren't an insensitive wart after all," she said, and swiftly kissed him on the cheek and went off to the Great Hall.

            As Hermione walked, she rummaged through her bag for her schedule. Upon finding it, she noticed her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That should be interesting, she thought. When she finally arrived, she propped her book up against the orange jug and began reading. Harry and Ron soon joined her.

            "Morning, Hermione," Harry said.

            "Good morning, Harry," Hermione said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts today."

            "I'm telling you, Hermione, this is going to be a piece of cake," Ron said.

            "Ron, I think Tonks is going to take this very seriously. Now that everyone knows that Vol-Voldemort has returned, I'm sure that Dumbledore hired her to make sure we all get the training we need," Hermione explained.

            "Anyway," Harry interrupted, "now that we're alone, we can talk about what's happening with the Order. Any news that you two haven't told me?"

            "The latest is that Voldemort is attempting to build an army. He already has his Death Eaters, but he needs to build up his dark empire," Ron said.

            "We already know that. That's why the Order was trying to convince as many people as they could that he was back. So that they would be on the alert," Harry said, annoyed.

            "But Mundungus said that word on the street is that the army he's building is invincible, even to Avada Kedavra," Hermione said.

            "But that's impossible," Harry said. "The no one can survive the Killing Curse."

            "Except you." Hermione said, pointedly.

            Except Harry, she thought. He was always getting so lucky. We really must watch out for ourselves, or I'm afraid that one day he won't be so lucky.

            "That's besides the point. So what's the Order doing about it? Is it an army of dementors, or what?" Harry asked.

            "We don't know, Harry. The Order has no idea what this army could be made of if they can't be killed," Hermione said.

            "We could do a little research," Ron began.

            "No," Harry interrupted, firmly. "I'm not going to play the hero again." And that was the end of the conversation. Neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to deepen the wounds that Harry had.

            "I'll see you guys in class," Harry said, as he got up to leave.

            After he left, Ron immediately turned to Hermione. "You've got to talk to him, Hermione," he said, desperately.

            "Why? He obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone," Hermione said.

            "He might not want to, but he needs to. He thinks it's his fault Sirius died and it's not. He won't talk to me, but he'll talk to you," Ron said.

            "Why do you think he'll talk to me?" Hermione asked.

            "Hermione, you could nag the fur of a dog," Ron said.

            "I'll talk to him later," Hermione said.

**Reviews:**

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Thank you for the cookie, it was very yummy. Glad you liked it.

**Raven-Padfoot-Maurader:** You are definitely getting smarter, Raven. But for your sake, I'm not going to reveal anything more than I already have. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you! ;-)….since I already told you it wasn't , did you make the name-meaning connection? Because although you're wrong, that's really clever.


	13. Harry: You Did WHAT!

            On his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry spotted Stella. "Hey, Stella," he called to her.

            What are you doing, Harry?, he thought to himself.

            "Hey Harry, how are you?" Stella asked.

            "I'm good. I'm just going to class. Not that I normally go to class early. It's just that I felt like it. I mean, I'm not one of those kids who goes to class early. I'm one of the bad boys. Falls asleep in class. That kind of thing." Harry prattled.

            "Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Stella said, with a smile. "Well from what I've heard from…what's her name?...Cho?...you aren't telling the whole truth."

            Excellent. Perfect. This is exactly what I need. Cho telling Stella about me, Harry thought.

            "Okay, so maybe I'm not a bad kid, but I definitely fall asleep in class." Harry said.

            "You know, that's really not going to help you on your N.E.W.T.'s," Stella said, jokingly.

            There it is again. That nagging feeling that she reminds me of someone. Someone so familiar…almost too familiar. I need to know who, Harry thought. I have a feeling I'm about to do something really stupid, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm tired of waiting for girls to make moves.

            "Listen, Stella. There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, and I was wondering if…" Harry trailed off.

            "If I would like to go on a tour with you?" Stella finished. "Sure, why not. We'll make it a date." She walked off.

            A date? Have I just landed myself a date with Stella Camero? Not bad for a day's work, Harry thought.

            By now Ron and Hermione had caught up with Harry. "You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked, tentatively.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. But I've got to tell you something. I just asked Stella out," Harry said, quickly.

            "You did WHAT? You asked Stella out? Without even consulting me?" Ron exclaimed.

            "I don't recall ever having to check in with you before I asked someone out," Harry said. "What? Where you interested?"

            "No," Ron whispered, being careful not to catch Hermione's attention. She was buried in her DADA textbook. "In fact, I really have to talk to you about something to that effect."

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "Later, at Quidditch practice." Ron said. At this, the trio found their seats. Harry was careful to choose a seat where Stella was in his eyesight. He looked around and noticed that it was a Ravenclaw class. As he scanned the classroom, he realized he saw a familiar face.

            "Ron…Hermione!," he hissed. "It's the Sneak!"

            Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Marietta Edgecombe conversing with Padma Patil. Ron gasped.

            "If she finds out, you're toast, mate. She'll be off to tell Cho before you can say Quidditch," Ron said.

            "Finds out what?" Hermione said.

            "That Harry asked Stella out," Ron said, impatiently.

            "Harry did WHAT?" Hermione yelped.

            "He asked her out. Hogsmeade weekend. Next week. The point is, if Marietta finds out, Cho will have a field day. Only yesterday I heard a rumor about you two-timing her," Ron said.

            "Thanks, Ron. I feel so much better now," Harry said, icily.

            "Hermione, what should I do? You know girls," Harry asked.

            "There's really not much you can do. And I really don't want to talk about it at the moment, class is about to begin," Hermione said, briskly.

            Tonks entered the classroom and tapped her wand against the desk. "There will be no talking, when I'm teaching please," she said in a firm voice. "Today's lesson is on the Zodiac Stones. Can anyone tell me what the Zodiac Stones are?"

            "Like I said, a cinch," Ron whispered.

            "Mr. Weasley, I believe I said no talking. This is only a warning, but next time points will be taken," Tonks said.

            Hermione gave Ron a pointed look and raised her hand.

            "Yes, Miss Granger," Tonks said.

            "The Zodiac Stones are magical stones found at Stonehenge, each with a specific power bestowed upon it, according to the sign it bears. These signs include Sagittarius, Capricorn, Cancer, Libra, Virgo, Gemini, Aquarius, Taurus, Leo, Aries, and Pisces. There is, however, a catch. Only people born under that sign have the ability to use the stones. It is also rumored that the Druids, who created these stones, made a thirteenth. No one knows what this thirteenth does and no one seems to be able to find it. Rumor has it that the Ministry of Magic has hidden it and the other twelve where no witch or wizard can find it," Hermione recited.

            "That is correct," Tonks said, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

            "We will now go down up to the Astronomy tower, where Professor Sinistra and I will give you a special lesson on the signs and meanings of the Zodiac."

            The entire class gathered their belongings and began the long trek to the Astronomy Tower.


	14. Ron: The Confession

            Ron met Harry and the rest of the team for Quidditch Practice in the Gryffindor Locker Room. Harry went through this year's strategy without anyone falling asleep.

            Quite a feat, thought Ron, as the past years captains we well-known for their remedies for insomnia.

            "Right team," Harry said, spiritedly, "let's get to work." Everyone grabbed their brooms and headed out to the pitch, but Ron stayed behind with Harry. Stella was the last to leave and gave Harry a very obvious wink.

            "Smooth, Harry," Ron said, grinning.

            "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ron?" Harry asked. "And you'd better make it quick, we really need to practice. Our match with Ravenclaw is within the next month and I've heard that Cho has put together a pretty strong team."

            "Well I-," Ron stuttered, "I think I-"

            "Out with it already," Harry said, annoyed, "I haven't got all day!"

            "I think I like Hermione," Ron said.

            There, I said it, Ron thought. I finally said it. For the past few weeks I've been thinking all these strange thoughts about Hermione and having all sorts of crazy dreams. But now I've finally said it.

            "You WHAT?" Harry said.

            "Doesn't it seem like everyone's saying that today?" Ron joked.

            "Ron, that's not funny. This is serious," Harry said.

            "Well, I don't think it's that serious, Harry. I mean, we're friends. Just give me a couple of days to snap out of it, and I probably will," Ron said.

            "How long?" Harry asked.

            "How long what?" Ron said.

            "How long have you…_liked_ Hermione?" said Harry.

            "Um, I don't know…a couple of days…maybe weeks…" Ron trailed off.

            "Weeks? Ron, I don't think you're going to snap out of this. You like her…so what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

            "Do about it? Well, I haven't really thought about doing anything. I mean, we've always been three, and I didn't want it to become us and you," Ron said, worriedly.

            "Ron, I don't think you two going out will make a big difference in us being friends. You two will still be my friends, and I'll still be your friend. The only thing different is that the pair of you will be more than friends," Harry said.

            "You really think so?" Ron said, "So it's okay if I ask her out?"

            "Like I said, neither of us needs to ask permission when asking someone out," Harry said.

            "Hey, what about the Hogsmeade weekend…mind if I borrow your idea?" Ron said.

            "I'll do you one better," Harry said, smiling, "we'll make it a double date. Your only problem is how you're going to ask Hermione. See you on the pitch."

            He's right, Ron thought, how am I going to ask for Hermione?

            How am I going to ask Hermione? That question went round and round in his head through the entire match, to the point where he was missing goals. After practice, Ron went up to Harry with his idea.

            "Okay, I think I have it," Ron said, "When I get back to the common room, I'm going to tell her I want to ask her something and take her out where we can talk in private."

            "Sounds good, mate. I ran it by Stella, and she said it was fine. In fact, she said that it was about time. Seems she noticed what I didn't. Good luck," Harry said.

**Reviews:**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** I don't know, is it wrong? You readers are really smart, you'll figure it out! Ron and Hermione, Harry and Stella…could this get any better? It just might.

**Tigereyes92389:**I'm glad you're excited, I'm excited too! Every time I write something, I think of a new twist. But if you put the clues together, or even discuss it amongst yourselves, you'll know what's going on. It might also help to find out what the title means.

**Brittany Michelle Granger:** Thanks for putting me on your favorite list, it means a lot. This story should be pretty long, considering I haven't even got to what I think are the good parts, and I'm already on chapter 14. Happy reading!


	15. Hermione: Cat Fight

            Why has Ron dragged me out here, Hermione thought. Whatever it is, it had better be important.

            "Hermione," Ron began, "there's something important I have to ask you."

            "Look Ron," Hermione said, frowning, "if this is about that Zodiac Stones essay, I'm not going to help you write it this time. It's about time you wrote an essay on your own. It's your sixth year. What are you going to do when I'm not around?"

            "Come on, Hermione, I only need 5 more inches from you… Wait. That's not what I wanted to ask."

            "Oh for heavens sake, Ron. What is it?" Hermione asked.

            "DoyouwannagotoHogsmeadewimme?" Ron rambled.

            "Come again?" Hermione asked, confused.

            "Do you…want to go to Hogsmeade…with me?" Ron said.

            Ron? Hogsmeade? Together? I'm so confused, Hermione thought.

            "Like…on a date?" Hermione asked, unsure.

            "Well, a double date, really. Stella and Harry and me and you," Ron said, quickly. By now his ears were bright red.

            "Is this just so Harry isn't by himself, or are you really asking me?" Hermione asked.

            Because if that's why, Hermione thought, I'm taking back what I said about him not being an insensitive wart.

            "No, I'm really asking you," Ron said, now his entire face the color of a tomato.

            Going on a date with Ron, Hermione thought. I don't think that would be so bad. I mean, he's certainly cute. But we're always quarreling. But then again, I noticed he really cares about me. He always gets upset when someone calls me a mudblood. And he certainly wasn't pleased when I went to the ball with Viktor…who knows what this will be like…

            "All right, then," Hermione said.

            "So, I'll…er…see you next weekend then." Ron said.

            "You'll see me tomorrow, Ron. In class?," Hermione smiled.

            "Oh…er…yeah," Ron said, walking away quickly.

            Same old Ron, Hermione thought, shaking her head.

            Hermione walked back into the common room and up to the Girls' Dormitory. She needed to think. Hermione flopped onto her golden four-poster bed and closed the curtains. She wanted to be alone. There were a lot of things to think about. For one thing, because she accepted Ron's invitation, does that mean she liked him too? Did she ever like him?

            "Well, sort of," Hermione answered her own question aloud. She remembered the times when he defended her from Malfoy's cruel insults. Even when he almost had a heart attack when he discovered that she was still writing to Viktor. Could this be happening? Could she actually be falling in love with Ron Weasley?

            No, don't use the word love, Hermione, she told herself. You only use love when you know it's true, you might like Ron, but you don't know if you love him yet. I'm really not sure how I feel right now…but I guess this date will help me find out.

            At that moment, the curtain was pulled back by Stella. "Hey, Hermione," she said, cheerfully.

            "Good evening, Stella," Hermione said, stiffly. "If you'll notice, I'm attempting to sleep, so I'll just say good night."

            "Hermione, what is your problem?" Stella said, angrily. Lavender and Parvati turned around to observe the escalating argument. "I've tried being nice to you, and all you can do is be jealous because I beat you at a few things," she yelled.

            "Jealous? Okay, so maybe I was a little bit jealous before, but I got over that already," Hermione yelled back.

            "Oh really? Because I think you're jealous of something else," Stella said.

            "What could you have that I would ever want," Hermione sneered.

            "Harry Potter," Stella said, simply.

            "Harry?! For your information," Hermione said, appearing highly affronted, "I am going on a date with Ron Weasley. Besides, why have him as a temporary boyfriend, when I could have him as a friend forever."

            "Don't think I don't see the way you look at him sometimes," Stella said. "Gazing at him when he's not looking."

            Gazing? I don't look at Harry that way at all, Hermione thought.'

            "Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped, "Harry is only a friend. And if I wanted him, I would've had him long ago."

            "All right then," Stella said, "I guess we'll see each other next weekend. With our dates."

            "I guess we will," Hermione replied. Stella left quickly. Lavender and Parvati left soon after whispering to one another.

           Great. The whole school will know about our argument once those two open their mouths, Hermione thought. Really. The idea of me liking Harry? Absolutely ridiculous. What could possibly be going through her head? She made it sound as though she had beaten me to Harry or something. Well next week, I'll be having an excellent double date with Ron.

**Reviews:**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Don't you just love HP couples, though? I personally am a fan of plot twists (you'll notice now and later on)…my updates my slow down a little, I'm actually starting to get busy…but I'll keep crankin 'em out!

**Rains Excalibur:** Sure will! BTW, thanks for putting me on your favorite stories list! I heart you!


	16. Harry: The Big Date

            The next Hogsmeade weekend came around pretty quickly after the students got back into their old routines. By now, snow was falling on the grounds as winter slowly approached. The trip to Hogsmeade wasn't until the afternoon, so Harry and Ron had an entire morning to fool around.

            "So what're you going to wear?" Ron asked Harry, while trudging through the snow on the grounds.

            "Wear? I didn't think I had to dress up or anything. I mean, I never dressed up when I went out with Cho," Harry said, puzzled.

            "But Cho dumped you, didn't she?" Ron remarked.

            "Well, yeah, but I don't think it had to do with what clothes I was wearing. She was more concerned about the fact that I was going to meet Hermione in the middle of our date," Harry grumbled.

            "I'm not sure what I'm wearing yet…probably normal stuff. You think the girls are dressing up?" Ron asked.

            "I shouldn't think so…at least not Hermione. She's known you for years, there's no reason for her to try to impress you," Harry said.

            "Yeah? Well I'm certainly going to try to impress her. I've annoyed the hell out of her for six years, so I'd better do something drastic tonight," Ron said.

            "I really don't think you should do anything drastic. Hermione obviously wouldn't have said yes to a date with you if she didn't think you were…dateable," Harry reasoned.

            "Well, let's go to lunch then, shall we? Give us time to get ready for the big date?" Ron said.

            "Take it from experience, Ron. Don't get your hopes up," Harry warned.

"But lunch sounds good anyway."

            The two friends walked back to the castle and into the Great Hall where they found Ginny and Dean, enjoying their own dinner.

            "Hello, Harry!" Ginny called out.

            "Hey Ginny," Harry said, sitting down. Ron sat down, eyeing Dean.

            "I heard about the big date, Harry. Congratulations!" Dean said.

            "Yeah. Hopefully me and Stella will have a good time this afternoon," Harry said.

            "You and Stella?" Dean said, looking confused.

            Ginny made desperate signs over Ron's head attempting to stop Dean before going any further.

            "I thought it was you and Hermione…," Dean said.

            "Why would you think that?" Ron interrupted, angrily.

            "Well, everyone thought it was pretty obvious that they liked each other. So when we heard that Hermione was going on a date, we assumed it was with Harry," Dean answered.

            "So is it not possible that Harry DOESN'T like Hermione and someone else does?" Ron said, with clenched teeth.

            "I guess…," Dean trailed off. "Who is Hermione going on a date with then?"

            "Me, you idiot," Ron said, face getting redder and redder.

            "Oh, right. Er…that was my…uh…second guess. Um, Ginny…don't we have that…um…thing?" Dean stuttered.

            "Yeah, we better go," Ginny said. "We don't want to be late for the, uh…, thing."

            People think I like Hermione? Harry thought. This is news to me. Hermione and I have always been friends.

            "Slimy git. Never liked him anyway," Ron muttered.

            "So did I miss the owl saying that I liked Hermione? I thought people realized that that article Rita Skeeter wrote was just rubbish," Harry said.

            "I guess not," Ron said. "It's the first I've heard of it."

            So there are rumors about me and Hermione? Cho probably started them, no doubt. I hope this doesn't ruin our date, Harry thought.

            Snow fell lightly on the Hogsmeade paths as the two couples made their way into the small village.

            "I heard there was some sort of a tea shop here," Stella said, "Maybe we could-"

            "It's really not that good," Harry interrupted. Bad memories of a certain crying female came to mind when Harry thought of that tea shop. "Why not try Honeydukes?"

            "All right, then." Stella agreed.

            Once inside Honeydukes, the four paired off to sample the chocolate. While Harry looked through the Chocolate Frogs, he noticed Stella scanning the shop. "Want to try one of these?" Harry asked.

            "What are they?" asked Stella.

            "They're Chocolate Frogs," replied Harry.

            "Are they real frogs?" Stella asked, tentatively.

            "No," Harry laughed, "that's what I thought when I first tried one."

            Harry went to the counter and paid for two chocolate frogs and then he and Stella went outside to eat them. Harry dusted the snow off of the bench before letting Stella sit down. He didn't want her to get wet.

            "What a gentleman," Stella said. Harry blushed a color that would have made Ron proud.

            So far, so good, Harry thought. Keep it up.

            They sat on the bench, opening their Chocolate Frogs.

            "I got Dumbledore," they said together. Stella and Harry laughed.

            "He was the first card I ever got," Harry remembered.

            "Well now he's my first card too," Stella smiled. "Are you supposed to collect them?"

            "Yeah," Harry said. "Ron is desperately trying to find Agrippa; it's the only one he doesn't have."

            "Agrippa," Stella said, "the famed alchemist. I read his book…Of the Uncertainty and Vanity of the Sciences and Magic…excellent. Although I hear you've had your dealings with alchemists already."

            "Yeah, Nicholas Flamel…" Harry grinned.

            There it is again, he thought, that feeling I can't shake. Like she reminds me of someone. Someone…someone really special…like I…

            "Harry?" Stella said, interrupting his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

            "Oh sorry, I zoned out for a second there," Harry said, sheepishly.

            "For a second I thought you were somewhere else! You were just staring off into that window at Honeydukes," Stella smiled.

            "Oh was I? Sorry…so would you like to see the Shrieking Shack? There are some very interesting stories I could tell you about that place. In fact, there's something I could show you," Harry said, mysteriously.

            "What interesting stories?" Stella asked.

            "I'll tell you while we walk," Harry said.

            The couple left their snowy benches and made their way to the Shrieking Shack while Harry started saying something about a werewolf and Animagi.

**Reviews:**

****

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Hey Raven! Yeah, Chrys is right, your inbox will probably be full of alerts, since I update fairly quickly. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! Keep watching Buffy and keep reading my fanfic!

**Brittany Michelle Granger:** Thank you very much, hope you liked this chapter…it's actually going to have two more parts to it.

**Avalon64:** Merci, avalon64. You seem like a very happy person. Happy people say LOL. I'm glad I'm happy. Otherwise I would write sad fanfics.  Yay for happy people.

**Geena-Waters:** Yes, Geena, I know. hangs head shamefully. You know, it seems like whenever people say things like that in their reviews, my chapters get longer. This is my longest chapter yet and I'm thinking the next two are going to be just as long. So you like the R/Hr, eh? Good, I like it when my readers are happy. I'm really actually portraying my thoughts on what's going to happen in book 6. Thanks for the good luck, really appreciate it.

**Peaches-503:** Yo peachy! Your name always reminds me of Princess Peach off of Mario…weird huh? Anyway, I'm glad to see you've done your research. I'm impressed. Keep thinking.

**A/N: Could someone please give me the names of all the Death Eaters and their status (i.e. Lucius Malfoy: Azkaban)…need it for the story but don't have access to OotP. **


	17. Ron: The Big Date

**A/N: Are you getting a sense of déjà vu? Well that's okay, because although it seems to be the same chapter, its not!**

The next Hogsmeade weekend came around pretty quickly after the students got back into their old routines. By now, snow was falling on the grounds as winter slowly approached. The trip to Hogsmeade wasn't until the afternoon, so Harry and Ron had an entire morning to fool around.

"So what're you going to wear?" Ron asked Harry, while trudging through the snow on the grounds.

"Wear? I didn't think I had to dress up or anything. I mean, I never dressed up when I went out with Cho," Harry said, puzzled.

"But Cho dumped you, didn't she?" Ron remarked.

             "Well, yeah, but I don't think it had to do with what clothes I was wearing. She was more concerned about the fact that I was going to meet Hermione in the middle of our date," Harry grumbled.

"I'm not sure what I'm wearing yet…probably normal stuff. You think the girls are dressing up?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't think so…at least not Hermione. She's known you for years, there's no reason for her to try to impress you," Harry said.

            Why shouldn't she try to impress me, Ron thought. I mean, she's just as inexperienced in dating as I am. I mean, the only person she's been on a date with is Krum, and that doesn't even count. I'm sure she's just as nervous as I am.

"Yeah? Well I'm certainly going to try to impress her. I've annoyed the hell out of her for six years, so I'd better do something drastic tonight," Ron said.

"I really don't think you should do anything drastic. Hermione obviously wouldn't have said yes to a date with you if she didn't think you were…dateable," Harry reasoned.

"Well, let's go to lunch then, shall we? Give us time to get ready for the big date?" Ron said.

"Take it from experience, Ron. Don't get your hopes up," Harry warned. "But lunch sounds good anyway."

            I can't help it, Ron thought. I've been dreaming and thinking about taking Hermione out on a date for months. Hell, years…but don't tell Harry. Now that my dream is finally coming true, I'm determined not to end up like Harry and Cho.

The two friends walked back to the castle and into the Great Hall where they found Ginny and Dean, enjoying their own dinner.

"Hello, Harry!" Ginny called out.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, sitting down. Ron sat down, eyeing Dean.

            Is Ginny still dating him?, Ron thought. I don't know what she sees in him. I mean, he has a poster above his bed of a sacker player. Whatever that is. The pictures don't even move.

"I heard about the big date, Harry. Congratulations!" Dean said.

            What about me?, Ron thought, jealously. Can't I get any congratulations for finally landing a date with the smartest girl in school? Harry has the limelight again. I just wish for once it was me. I mean, winning the Quidditch Cup was great, but that only lasted a couple of weeks. Harry's famous for life.

"Yeah. Hopefully me and Stella will have a good time this afternoon," Harry said.

"You and Stella?" Dean said, looking confused.

Ginny made desperate signs over Ron's head attempting to stop Dean before going any further.

"I thought it was you and Hermione…," Dean said.

"Why would you think that?" Ron interrupted, angrily.

             "Well, everyone thought it was pretty obvious that they liked each other. So when we heard that Hermione was going on a date, we assumed it was with Harry," Dean answered.

"So is it not possible that Harry DOESN'T like Hermione and someone else does?" Ron said, with clenched teeth.

"I guess…," Dean trailed off. "Who is Hermione going on a date with then?"

"Me, you idiot," Ron said, face getting redder and redder.

"Oh, right. Er…that was my…uh…second guess. Um, Ginny…don't we have that…um…thing?" Dean stuttered.

"Yeah, we better go," Ginny said. "We don't want to be late for the, uh…, thing."

             "Slimy git. Never liked him anyway," Ron muttered.

"So did I miss the owl saying that I liked Hermione? I thought people realized that that article Rita Skeeter wrote was just rubbish," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione?, Ron thought. That was just in Rita Skeeter's articles. He doesn't really like her…does he? No, Ron. You're being stupid and jumping to conclusions. If Harry liked Hermione, he would've asked her to Hogsmeade and not Stella.

             "I guess not," Ron said. "It's the first I've heard of it."…

…Snow fell lightly on the Hogsmeade paths as the two couples made their way into the small village.

"I heard there was some sort of a tea shop here," Stella said, "Maybe we could-"

"It's really not that good," Harry interrupted. "Why not try Honeydukes?"

"All right, then." Stella agreed.

            Once inside Honeydukes, the four paired off to sample the chocolate. Harry and Stella ventured towards the chocolate while Ron and Hermione went towards the more adventuresome candy.

            "Blood Suckers?" Ron smirked. "Perhaps a Christmas present for Snape."

            "Don't be silly Ron, that's a candy for vampires," Hermione said.

            "Exactly. Haven't you heard the rumors that Snape is a vampire? It would sure fit his character. Ever wonder why he hides away in the dungeons all the time?" Ron said.

            "Actually I have," Hermione said. "I think he has porphyria."

            Ron stared, waiting for some sort of explanation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stella and Harry leave the shop.

            Making your move already Harry? Ron thought, with a smirk.

            "Don't you read, Ron? I mean, honestly. There have been stories in the Daily Prophet of increasing numbers of porphyria in the past decade," Hermione said. "It's a disorder where wizards exhibit symptoms similar to the characteristics of a vampire. Their skin is pale and extremely sensitive to light, therefore they are advised to stay inside during the day."

            "Sounds like a vampire cover-up to me," Ron said.

            "So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

            "Do?" Ron asked, confused.

            "Well, we're not going to stay in Honeydukes all day, are we?" Hermione said.

            "I guess not, where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

            "Well, the bookstore would be nice, and also the pet shop. Crookshanks needs some more treats," Hermione explained.

            "Right, Pig needs some as well. Before we go, though, I need to pick up some Chocolate Frogs. Fred and George need them for something," Ron said.

            "A dangerous something more likely than not," Hermione said.

            Ron walked to the back of the store to find some Chocolate Frogs, leaving Hermione to look through some more candy.

            Fred and George need them for something? Ron thought. That was the best you could come up with? Well, you did need some way to get in the back and buy them without her seeing. It supposed to be a surprise.

            After buying the Frogs, he found Hermione looking out the window at something. "Hermione?" Ron said, attempting to get her attention.

            "What?" Hermione said, suddenly snapping back to the real world. "Oh…time to go? Alright then, to the bookstore?"

            "To the bookstore," Ron agreed. On their way to the bookstore, Ron noticed that Stella and Harry had left their posts at the bench. While walking down the pathways, he revealed his surprise.

            "Chocolate Frogs? Oh Ron, you shouldn't have," Hermione said, with a smile. He knew she liked them, what with all the interesting information on the cards. "Let's open them together."

            They opened them on the count of 3, enjoying their chocolate and discovering what cards they got.

            Damn, Ron thought, Dumbledore again.

            "Look what I have," Hermione said, with a secret smile.

            "It's Agrippa," Ron gasped.

            "And now it's yours," Hermione said, closing the card in his hand.

            "You don't know what this means to me," Ron said. "I've been collecting these cards since the age of six. This card is the rarest one of all. In fact, there are only one hundred in the world."

            "Well then consider it MY surprise," Hermione said.

            How does she do that? Ron thought. I feel warm, crazily warm. Like I don't even need my jacket.

            "So did you read the information on the card? You know Agrippa was a world-famous alchemist. I read his book, quite good actually. You should read it sometime. It's called Of the Uncertainty and Vanity of the Sciences and Magic," Hermione prattled.

            There goes that warmth, Ron thought.


	18. Hermione: The Big Date

**A/N: Are you getting a sense of déjà vu? Are you getting a sense of déjà vu? Lol, this is Hermione's version and the last part of The Big Date sequence**

Hermione dug through her trunk, frantic to find something to wear. She just **had** to look better than Stella. You see, after that little shouting match, it was war. She looked out at the snow and, far away, saw two boys trudging through the thick blanket of white.

            What about the new denims with the trim? Hermione thought. No, too dressy. Maybe the t-shirt from that concert I went to with my parents? No, Ron wouldn't get it. Ah, perfect.

            Hermione finally pulled out a white angora sweater and tan corduroys. She went to her jewelry box to find the one thing she knew would match perfectly with the outfit, a silver 6-point star with a small crystal in the center. She slipped on the outfit, hoping upon hopes that Stella didn't look nearly as good. Soon after, Ginny walked into the dormitory.

            "Wow, Hermione," Ginny said, in a strange voice. "Ron'll be impressed."

            "What's up, Ginny?" Hermione said, curious about Ginny's tone of voice.

            "Oh nothing, just Ron getting on Dean for something," Ginny said, with a slight laugh.

            Something else is wrong, Hermione thought. And it's something to do with me. If she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't press her now, but I'll have to find out later.

            "Ron never had much sense when it came to your boyfriends," Hermione said. "Can I ask your advice on something?"

            "What?" Ginny said, almost too eagerly.

            "Do you think Stella will have anything nearly as good on the date tonight?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh," Ginny said, sounding a little disappointed. "No, I don't think so."

            What was that 'Oh' about, Hermione thought. Something must really be bothering her…

…Snow fell lightly on the Hogsmeade paths as the two couples made their way into the small village.

"I heard there was some sort of a tea shop here," Stella said, "Maybe we could-"

"It's really not that good," Harry interrupted. "Why not try Honeydukes?"

"All right, then." Stella agreed.

Once inside Honeydukes, the four paired off to sample the chocolate. Harry and Stella ventured towards the chocolate while Ron and Hermione went towards the more adventuresome candy.

"Blood Suckers?" Ron smirked. "Perhaps a Christmas present for Snape."

"Don't be silly Ron, that's a candy for vampires," Hermione said.

"Exactly. Haven't you heard the rumors that Snape is a vampire? It would sure fit his character. Ever wonder why he hides away in the dungeons all the time?" Ron said.

Sometimes I wonder if he has a single sensible thought in his head, Hermione thought. Vampires…really…

            "Actually I have," Hermione said. "I think he has porphyria."

            Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Stella and Harry making their exit. Hmph, Hermione thought. Pretty eager to make her move, isn't she? Well at least I have the satisfaction of knowing I'm a better dresser…That doesn't sound like me at all, does it? I usually don't care about these kinds of things. I should just focus on the date Ron and I are having and forget about whatever Stella and Harry are doing.

"Don't you read, Ron? I mean, honestly. There have been stories in the Daily Prophet of increasing numbers of porphyria in the past decade," Hermione said. "It's a disorder where wizards exhibit symptoms similar to the characteristics of a vampire. Their skin is pale and extremely sensitive to light, therefore they are advised to stay inside during the day."

"Sounds like a vampire cover-up to me," Ron said.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Do?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, we're not going to stay in Honeydukes all day, are we?" Hermione said.

            No, Hermione thought, we're going to follow Stella and Harry and see what we're up to. No we're not, another voice said. We're going to ENJOY our date with Ron.

"I guess not, where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"Well, the bookstore would be nice, and also the pet shop. Crookshanks needs some more treats," Hermione explained.

"Right, Pig needs some as well. Before we go, though, I need to pick up some Chocolate Frogs. Fred and George need them for something," Ron said.

"A dangerous something more likely than not," Hermione said.

Ron walked to the back of the store to find some Chocolate Frogs, leaving Hermione to look through some more candy.

            Hermione glanced out the window of Honeydukes, looking at Stella and Harry chatting on the bench. I don't know how people could compare her to me, she thought. Some people say even say that Stella reminds them of me. How ridiculous. It's really quite insulting. I wonder what they're talking about. Probably nothing, what could they possibly have in common. She's just a spoiled brat that plays mean pranks on people. Harry is brave and smart and…

"Hermione?" Ron said, attempting to get her attention.

"What?" Hermione said, suddenly snapping back to the real world. "Oh…time to go? Alright then, to the bookstore?"

"To the bookstore," Ron agreed.

            By the time Ron and Hermione left Honeydukes, Harry and Stella had already gone somewhere else. Walking along the road, Ron pulled out two Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate Frogs? Oh Ron, you shouldn't have," Hermione said, with a smile. "Let's open them together."

            I don't really like Chocolate Frogs, Hermione thought. I mean, why buy chocolate with interesting facts about famous witches or wizards if you could just go look them up in the library?

They opened them on the count of 3, enjoying their chocolate and discovering what cards they got.

Hermione glanced at her card. Agrippa, she thought. This is the card that Ron has been wanting for ages. You know, I really haven't been fair to him this entire date. All I've been thinking about is Stella and Harry and haven't focused on him.

            "Look what I have," Hermione said, with a secret smile.

"It's Agrippa," Ron gasped.

"And now it's yours," Hermione said, closing the card in his hand.

"You don't know what this means to me," Ron said. "I've been collecting these cards since the age of six. This card is the rarest one of all. In fact, there are only one hundred in the world."

"Well then consider it MY surprise," Hermione said. "So did you read the information on the card? You know Agrippa was a world-famous alchemist. I read his book, quite good actually. You should read it sometime. It's called Of the Uncertainty and Vanity of the Sciences and Magic," Hermione prattled.

While Ron listened intently, Hermione thought to herself. Maybe dating Ron Weasley isn't so bad after all.


	19. Harry: Months Gone By

            The next went by quickly, and Harry was preparing for tomorrow's game, the last Quidditch game before Christmas Break. Harry was particularly looking forward to this Christmas as Hermione had invited Ron and Harry to her house to celebrate Christmas with her and her parents. It had been a long time since Harry had celebrated any sort of holiday in the Muggle world. It was sort of refreshing to think that instead of charming the ornaments on the tree, they could put them on one by one.

            Harry was alone in the dormitory. Dean was probably with Ginny. Seamus was practicing for the match. Ron was probably out with Hermione (they'd been going out for about 2 weeks). Neville was…

            Where is Neville? Harry thought. Oh yes. He said something about extra practice for Switching Spells. A lot has changed this year. Ron has a girlfriend. And who of all people but Hermione. Somehow it doesn't seem right. Like they fit, but not completely.

And for the first time, Harry too had a girlfriend. Stella Camero. For the past two weeks (Harry and Ron asked Hermione and Stella out at the same time), Harry had been trying to figure out who Stella reminded him of. For the two weeks that they had been going out, things were going pretty great. When Cho heard that Harry was going out with Stella, she was furious. Which was exactly what he wanted.

Harry thought about last night when they met in the Common Room. He had almost kissed her, but couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Something just wasn't quite right, Harry thought. I have to wait for the perfect moment.

Then, Ron walked in, whistling cheerfully. "What's up, Harry?" Ron said.

"Not much, just mulling over things for tomorrow's game. We should blow Slytherin out of the water," Harry replied.

"You've done wonders for the team," Ron said. "And you've pulled it all together without stressing out. What with all the planning plus homework and a girlfriend. I'm surprised you kept it in balance."

"Speaking of girlfriends, why are you so happy?" Harry said, with a smirk.

Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening and then whispered, "I kissed her, Harry."

Wow, Harry thought. That's unusually brave of Ron

"Really? How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"A lot better than yours," Ron laughed. "We were on the grounds having a picnic, and I just leaned over and did it."

"So what was it like?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know how to describe it. I mean, we just kissed and then it was over." Ron said.

"Just like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ron said.

"Well at least it sounds better than my kiss with Cho. I mean, who cries while they're being kissed anyway?" Harry said.

"I really don't know what we were looking forward to. I mean, if all kisses are like that…" Ron said. "I mean, not that it was bad…it just wasn't what I expected."

"Why don't we ask Ginny? I hear she's quite the experienced kisser," Harry teased.

"Not funny, Harry," Ron grumbled.

"You're just jealous because she's kissed more people than you," Harry smirked.

Ron hurled a gigantic feather pillow at Harry's face and soon a massive pillow fight ensued. By the time the other three boys arrived, the room was covered in feathers and they joined in. After it was all over, Harry cleared the room with a simple Vanishing Spell.

"So Seamus," Harry said, "ready for tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah, and ready to go home," Seamus sighed.

"I'm glad all we have to do tomorrow is play the match and then we can go home. What are you doing over the break, Dean?" Seamus asked.

"I'm going to see Manchester United play in London," Dean said.

"Again with the Muggle rubbish, Dean?" Ron said.

"Well you had better pay attention, because you're going to see a lot more 'Muggle rubbish' at Hermione's house," Harry said.

"So what are you going to do over _there_?" Seamus said, daringly.

"Nothing. At least nothing you're thinking of." Ron said.

"So are you bringing Stella to Hermione's house?" Seamus asked Harry.

"Yeah, right." Harry said. "Hermione can't stand Stella."

"I really can't see why not. I mean, everyone likes her. What is she seeing that we're not?" Seamus said. "I can't believe she's kept this jealousy thing going for so long."

"Watch it," Ron said, hotly, "that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Easy, Ron," Seamus said, bewildered, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Too right you didn't," Ron said.

He really over does these things sometimes, Harry thought. I applaud Hermione for putting up with his over-protectiveness for so long. And Ginny? How in the world does she do it?

"So are you all packed?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, it's all finished," Ron said. "I was thinking of bringing my broomstick, but I changed my mind."

"Right. I think a few Muggles might notice you flying around in the air," Harry laughed.

"Kicking Malfoy's butt in Quidditch would be a perfect end to the term," Ron said.

"Yes it would," Harry agreed. "Yes it would."

**Reviews:**

****

**Fern12:** Sorry I confused you! Normally the chapters aren't like that, but I needed everyone to see their points of view. Thanks for making me a fave author! I heart you!

**Tigereyes92389:** Glad you like it! R/Hr, H/Hr, H/S…gotcha confused, don't I?

**Catherine Tavington:** That would be telling, wouldn't it Catherine? And thanks for putting my story on your favorite list!

**Snapes Gryffindor Goddess:** Thank you!

**Avalon64:** Hee hee, I love keeping you in suspense!

**Wishiefishie****:** Yeah I know, I made a boo-boo. I meant to fix it when I first typed it but I guess I 4got! Thanks for pointing it out! Thanks so much for putting my story on your fave list. And thank you SO much for appreciating how short my chapters are. Some people don't get that that's my style.

**White elfin mage:** Oh, you like me. You really really like me! I just want to thank you for putting my story on your fave list! Really appreciate it!

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** That's okay, thanks for trying though!

**Geena****-Waters:** I guess it is starting to sound like that, huh? And you dislike Stella? Good move.

**Jarvey****:** Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. By the way, what is a Jarvey? I left my Fantastic Beasts at home.

****


	20. Ron: The Quidditch Match

            The Gryffindor Quidditch Team stepped onto the pitch to a screaming cheer from their housemates. So far, the team had been undefeated. They had destroyed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The final match before Christmas was against Slytherin and Ron was particularly determined to win this one. As soon as Malfoy got word of him and Hermione dating, he was even more vicious than usual.

            The teams moved to the center of the field, ready to begin. Madam Hooch flew to the middle of the two teams and blew her whistle. The match had begun. Ron flew quickly to the hoops before any Chasers had time to score. He watched diligently while Ginny, Seamus, and Stella passed the Quaffle back and forth to score a goal. Meanwhile, Dean Thomas had been given the honor of narrating.

            "The Quaffle moves to Finnigan, zooming left and right," Dean yelled. "But here comes a bludger! Look out Seamus!"

            Seamus deftly dodged the bludger, which zoomed towards Colin Creevey. With a loud crack, he hit the bludger towards Malfoy, who had to quickly swerve away, for fear of losing a limb. While all this was going on, Seamus had the time to score a goal.

            "Ten points to Gryffindor! That's twenty to zero, in favor of the Gryffindors," roared Dean.

            The Quaffle was then taken by one of Slytherin's Chasers. Speeding along on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, the Chaser couldn't be caught by Seamus or Ginny, who were both sporting Comet Two Sixties. However, Stella, on her Firebolt, soared after him, hoping to force him to drop the Quaffle. The Slytherin Beaters, seeing her plan, smacked a bludger her way, which cracked fiercely into her skull. The crowd gasped as she fell off her broom in a heap on the ground.

            Stella! Ron thought. Is she all right? Where's Harry? Ron searched the skies for Harry, seeing him zoom down to the ground immediately. Ron, however, had no time to see any further because the Chaser was on his way to the goal. He threw the Quaffle to the left goalpost and almost made it, but Ron managed to hit it away with the handle of his broomstick.

            That was close, Ron thought. But what happened to Stella?

            He looked down to see that the match had stopped completely. He flew down to see if both Harry and Stella were okay. By the time he had landed, Madam Pomfrey had already levitated Stella away.

            "So is she okay?" Ron asked, worriedly.

            "Madam Pomfrey said she'd be all right. She was knocked unconscious, but she said she'd have her up in no time. But was very firm in that she couldn't finish the match," Harry explained.

            "Can we play with one Chaser down?" Ron asked.

            "Well, I'm going to try to catch the Snitch as quickly as possible. For one thing, the less time we play with only two Chasers, the better chance we'll have. And two, I need to go see Stella before we leave," Harry said.

            "All right then. Let's play," Ron said.

            The plan worked and within minutes Harry had caught the Snitch.

            Malfoy left the field with a scowl that could curdle milk.

            Ha, Ron thought. That should teach you a thing or two. You never could beat Harry or me at anything. Except for maybe being a slimeball.

            Ron met Hermione outside of the locker room after the match. "Where's Harry?" he asked.

            "He went to go see Stella before we left," Hermione said, stiffly.

            "Oh right…Come on, Hermione, we have to go see if she's okay," Ron pleaded.

            "Who is this _we_ that you're speaking of? I really don't care if she's all right or not," Hermione said.

            "How can you say that? She's Harry's girlfriend. At least do it for him!" Ron said.

            "All the more reason for me NOT to find out if she's okay," Hermione said, stomping off.

            What? Ron thought, confused. I don't get it? What does her being Harry's girlfriend have anything to do with anything? Honestly Hermione, sometimes I just don't understand you.

**A/N: Sorry it's gone back to being short again, but I have certain things I need to achieve in each chapter, and once they're done, I stop writing.**


	21. Hermione: Nothing to Worry About

            Hermione walked back to her dormitory, in tears, but not sure why. How is it possible that I'm crying and I don't know why, Hermione thought. It really doesn't make any sense. If there were a reason to cry, I wouldn't be so confused, but now…I have no idea. Well the only thing for it is to stop crying. And she did.

            She spent the next couple of hours making sure everything was together for their trip back on the Hogwarts Express. Normally, students used Floo Powder to travel back home, but because Hermione's parents aren't connected to the Floo Network, they had to travel back the normal way, along with a few other muggle-born witches and wizards. After Hermione had checked and double-checked her packing, she could finally relax on her four-poster bed for a few minutes before the train left. The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave within the hour and she was to meet Ron and Harry in the Great Hall.

            Lying on the bed, she just closed her eyes and listened to the silence. Suddenly the calming silence was interrupted by the giggles of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They came in whispering and giggling as usual, occasionally glancing Hermione's way. It was by this that Hermione instinctively knew that the gossip involved her.

            "What is it this time?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

            "Nothing really to do with you," Lavender said.

            "Well, what is it then?" Hermione asked.

            "We just went to see Stella," Parvati said, "after that horrible accident on the Quidditch Pitch."

            "Yes, I know," Hermione said, annoyed. "I was there, remember?"

            "Oh yes…"Lavender said, "anyway, right before we came, we saw Harry leaving. And we asked Stella what happened, and she said…she said…"

            "She said what?" Hermione asked.

            "She said he kissed her for the first time!" Lavender exclaimed, as she and Parvati dissolved into a fit of giggles.

            "Oh is that all?" Hermione snapped. "That's the big news? Please. Rita Skeeter has given better gossip than that." With that, she left the dormitory, levitating all her things to meet Harry and Ron.

            On her way there, she began to think. Come on Hermione, she thought, what's up with you? Ever since the day Harry and Stella started going out, you've been a little on edge. And just then, you were even getting a little jealous. You know, there's nothing to worry about. Harry always puts his friends before girls. You'll always be his friend. There is NOTHING to worry about. That's what you've been worrying about…isn't it?...isn't it?

            But she didn't know.

**Reviews:**

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Hermione is what, you say? J-E, what? –Hits Hermione on the head with frying pan- And yes, Ron's overprotectiveness can be very cute!

**Lutefa****:** You tell David Patterson I said he's a poohead and he should back off. This is your turf.  Hahaha, you guys keep asking, but I'm not telling! You should figure out yourself what is going on between these three friends. Was this update quick enuff? G2G…bai!


	22. Harry: The Train Ride

            "Oh, there she is," Harry said to Ron. They were standing in the center of the Great Hall waiting for her. Harry had finally spotted her coming down the stairs with a large trunk and a cage.

            "Where were you? We've been waiting for ages!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Don't be stupid, Ron. It's been all of five minutes," Harry said.

            "Well, come on then!" Hermione said, in a much-too-cheerful voice.

            After boarding the Hogwarts Express, the trio searched for a compartment. Finding one, they settled in quickly.

            "So are your, er, parents, going to pick us up?" Ron asked, nervously.

            "Of course they are, who else would it be?" Hermione laughed.

            "Well, I haven't, er, seen them since we met in Diagon Alley. And…well…" Ron stuttered

            "Are you afraid to meet my parents?" Hermione asked, with a smile.

            "Well, not really afraid, more…well…" Ron said.

            "Yeah, he's afraid." Harry agreed.

            "Look Ron, I've already told my parents about you. They know all about you and Harry. There's no reason to be nervous," Hermione said, soothingly.

            "Yeah Ron," Harry laughed, "Her dad'll only tear you to pieces."

            "Harry!" Hermione scolded. "How do you know what I've said about you?"

            "Aw Hermione," Harry said, "You couldn't say a bad thing about me if you tried."

            "I could indeed," Hermione said. "You're…well, of course you're…what about that time when…no, that was Ron…"

            "Hey!" Ron objected.

            "See?" Harry laughed. "I can say loads of bad stuff about you."

            "Oh really, like what?" Hermione said.

            "Well for one thing," Harry began, "You study altogether too much."

            "That's the best you could come up with?" Hermione joked.

            Yeah, actually it is, Harry thought. What are the bad things about Hermione? I can't really think of any…

            "So what are we going to do over the holidays?" Ron asked.

            "Well, my parents planned a visit to London's Museum of Natural Science and History tomorrow," Hermione said. "You can see what being a Muggle was like then and now.

            Ron feigned a snore.

            "No," Harry said, "It's really not that boring. I went there on a school field trip."

            Ron shrugged his shoulders, looking doubtful.

            "Then on Christmas Day, we'll take you around Muggle London," Hermione said, excited.

            "Mind you Ron," Harry said, "you'll be expected to buy presents in Muggle stores."

            "What? Muggle stores?" Ron said, panicked. "But I don't know what to buy!"

            "Don't worry, Ron. You'll be a Muggle expert by the time we're through with you. Maybe even as good as your dad…" Harry joked.

            "Heaven help me," Ron moaned.

            "Hang on," Harry said. "Where are we going to get the money for this? I'm completely broke when it comes to pounds and pence."

            "Pounds and pence? What on earth are you talking about?" Ron said.

            "Don't worry about it Ron," Harry said.

            "You know Ron, you should really think about taking that Muggle Studies class. It would be good for you," Hermione said, disdainfully. "Anyway, it's already taken care of. Mum and Dad had Gringotts transfer a bit of money out of each of your accounts. It's waiting for you at home." At this, Hermione whipped out her latest 'light read'.

            "Harry," Ron whispered, "what am I going to buy Hermione? I mean, I don't have very much money." At this Ron blushed one of his more popular shades, tomato.

            "Don't worry about it, mate," Harry said. "If you need some I'll lend it to you."

            "No, Harry, you don't have to-"

            "Shut up, Ron. I don't want to hear anymore about it. Besides, what am I going to get Stella?" Harry wondered.

            "From what I heard, you don't need to give her anything," Ron snickered.

            "Shut up," Harry said. "It was just as bad as yours. It happened and then it was over."

            "Told you not to expect much," Ron said.

            "It's just, I thought I liked her a lot, you know? When girls talk about kissing, they talk about warm and cuddly feelings. And sparks going off while their eyes are closed," Harry said. "Must be a guy thing then."

            "Must be, mate," Ron said.

            Really, Harry thought, I felt like I was kissing one of my friends. It was so strange. But then maybe that's what it's supposed to be like. That's what Ron's was like. But then, he WAS kissing a friend. Can a kiss say a lot about a relationship?

            Soon after this whispered discussion, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at Kings Cross Station. The trio unloaded their things from their compartment and passed through the gateway into the rest of the station. There Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting for them.

            "Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, running towards them and giving them a giant hug. Ron and Harry awkwardly made their way towards the hugging family.

            "Mum, Dad, you remember Harry?" Hermione said. They nodded and Mr. Granger held out his hand to shake it. Harry shook back, smiling.

            "We've heard plenty about you," Mrs. Granger said, "Hermione talks about you nonstop." Harry blushed at this.

            "You must mean Ron," Harry said.

            "Oh, no. It's definitely you," Mr. Granger agreed. "Jet-black hair, deep green eyes…."

            Is that how Hermione describes me to her parents? She could have a good career in advertisement, Harry thought.

            "And Dad, this is Ron, my boyfriend," Hermione said, with a slight tinge of pink.

            "Hello...er…Mr. Granger…sir…" Ron stammered.

            "Hello, son. We've also heard quite a lot about you and your house. Hermione seems to be over there all the time, and we thought it was high time you came to visit us," Mr. Granger smiled.

            Wish I could invite someone to mine, Harry thought. Not that I would want to.

            Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Ron, Harry, and Hermione carried their belongings all the way to the Granger's car. A turquoise Ford Anglia. Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

**Reviews:**

****

**Amandawho****:** Sorry, but I'm not the person you're looking for! But if you need some tips, just ask.

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** You know, you just might be my favorite reviewer. I love frying pans. Still think Stella's a bad naughty girl? Guess you won't know till I tell you, will you? Mwahaha…I love knowing things that you don't know

**Mara342: **Thanks Mara!

**Captain scarlet penguin keeper: ** I don't like soap operas, but whatever floats your boat. Hee hee! You people keep asking me what's going to happen…but I'm not going to tell you!!

**Possom2009**: Interesting comment, actually. I'll get back to you on that.

**Ashton Rushing:** Read above reply to comment.

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Can't tell, can't tell…la lala la la la…


	23. Ron: Zodiac Stones

            Ron was exhausted, but ready to see more. They had spent the entire day in the London Museum of Natural Science and History. They explored medicine, ("So those stitch-things actually work?") space, (Why in the world would you need one of those silly suits to go into space?") wars, ("I still don't get why guns are necessary…") inventions, (So electricity is like artificial magic?) and much more.  

            "Time to go, Ron," Hermione said, after a hard day traipsing through a museum with an excited wizard.

            "Wait, what's this?" Ron said.

            "What's what?" Harry asked, impatiently. His legs ached from walking around the museum. "There's nothing there Ron, let's go."

            But there is something there, Ron thought. There's a little glimmer of light, like there's a light behind the wall. He walked closer. As he did, the wall began to become translucent. He could faintly see a chamber with torches in the wall and a stone dais in the center of the room.

            "There's definitely something here, you guys. Come look, Hermione," Ron said.

            Hermione approached the wall and her eyes widened. "He's right, Harry. Take a look at this," she said.

            Harry too got closer. He touched his hand to the wall. It went straight through.

            "Whoa," Ron gasped.

            Hermione turned back to her parents. "Can you see this, or is it just us?" she asked.

            "We can only see a wall," Mrs. Granger said.

            "All right, I'm going in," Harry said.

            "Wait, Harry," Hermione said. She turned to her parents once again. "Watch and make sure that no one sees us go out or come in. We don't want any suspicious Muggles." Her parents nodded.

            The three stepped through the wall together. Once on the other side, they noticed something strange. They turned around and the wall seemed to have disappeared. They called to Hermione's parents, but they didn't seem to hear. They turned back to the room again. Ron had been right, there was a stone dais in the center.

            The dais reminds me of the place…the place where Sirius fell behind the veil, Ron thought.

            "What is this place?" Harry wondered.

            "Looks like a more civil version of Snape's dungeons," Ron snorted.

            "What are these stones on the ground?" Hermione asked. She had gone closer to the dais and was kneeling next to a perfectly round, golden stone. There were 11 others like it around the edge of the circle. But the most mysterious of all was the black stone in the very center. Harry and Ron came closer. Ron reached out to pick one up when Harry suddenly through out his arm and stopped him.

            "Wait," Harry said. "Remember what happened the last time."

            Ron remembered. Because Harry had reached out and touched the prophecy, that horrible night at the Ministry of Magic had occurred.

            "I think it's okay," Hermione said. She reached out and tried to pick up the stone, but it wouldn't budge. "It's not moving."

            "Let me try," Ron said. He picked it up swiftly. "Gosh Hermione, I thought you were stronger than that. This isn't heavy at all."

            "I don't think that's it," Harry said, suspiciously. "Put it back down again." Harry tried with all his might to pick up the stone but it was firmly set into the ground.

            Ron picked the stone up and tried to hand it to Harry, but as soon as it touched his hand Harry dropped it. "Why'd you do that?" Ron asked.

            "It burned my hand. I couldn't hold it," Harry explained. He and Hermione went around to each of the stones attempting to pick them up. They each found that there was only one that they could each hold.

            "Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to something on the stone.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            Hermione held up her stone and pointed to a small symbol engraved in the stone shaped like this an m combined with a p.

            "Someone's initials?" Ron said.

            "No wonder you two are failing astronomy? You should at least know this from Divination, not to mention Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione groaned.

            "Tell us what it is, already," Ron snapped.

            "These have got to be the Zodiac Stones," Hermione said. "That symbol is the symbol of Virgo, the constellation I was born under."

            "So what does it do, then? Tonks said that they each had some specific power," Ron said.

            "You were paying attention?" Hermione said, in mock-surprise.

            "Shut up, Hermione," Ron grumbled.

            "Anyway, I don't know. I'll have to do some research," Hermione said. "What's your sign, Ron?"

            "I'm a Pisces," Ron said. "Harry?"

            "Leo," Harry said. "But what about that one?" He pointed to the black stone in the center. "There are twelve stones on the rim of the circle. Who can control that one?"

            "Only one way to find out," Ron said. He went over to the stone and attempted to lift it. No luck. Hermione tried her hand at it. No dice. Harry grasped the sphere in his hands and lifted it easily.

            "What sign is on it?" Hermione asked.

            Harry looked and almost dropped the ball when he saw what it was.

**A/N:** ** How's that for a cliffhanger?! Mwahaha!**

**Reviews:**

****

**HPfanExcalibur****:** Aww, you are so sweet…putting my story on your favorites list and all…blush…what will Ron buy Hermione…haven't thought of it yet…me too!

**Warm as Ice:** Thanks…ice, I'll be sure to write more!

**AmandaWho****:** Tip #1: The author never reveals her secrets.

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Me and Chrys are at the same camp…we don't have access to a computer on the weekends L…but yes…Ford Anglia was a nice touch, wasn't it?

**Possom2009:** Yes Possom, you will…tear…you made my story a favorite…fans her eyes

**VoldemortsVeela****:** Interesting name…Thanks for the generous comments! I heart you!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** I luv pancakes! Correction…MY muffin…anyway…Yeah, he was dead sexy in this movie. Ron shopping, indeed. That will be fun to write…although I'm thinking of just ending this story right here…


	24. Hermione: The Symbol

_            Previously, on Harry Potter and the Necromancer:_

_"Only one way to find out," Ron said. He went over to the stone and attempted to lift it. No luck. Hermione tried her hand at it. No dice. Harry grasped the sphere in his hands and lifted it easily._

_ "What sign is on it?" Hermione asked._

_ Harry looked and almost dropped the ball when he saw what it was._

            It was a lightning bolt, identical to Harry's scar. He showed Ron and Hermione, who reacted in a similar fashion.

            "Whatever could it mean?" Hermione wondered. "You're the only one in the world with that scar…"

            "We have two questions that need to be answered here," Harry said. "One, what is this stone about? And two, how did we get in here, this place is supposed to be a secret."

            "I think I understand how we got in," Hermione said, slowly. "Tonks said that the Ministry hid it where no one would ever find it.  But we weren't looking for it, so technically, we didn't find it.  I think it works similarly to the Mirror of Erised."

            "But how are we going to find it again?" Ron said, "We're going to have to come back and find out what this is all about."

            "No," Harry said, "We have to tell Dumbledore. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

            "Normally," Hermione began, "I would be the first one to agree with you Harry, but if we tell Dumbledore, he'll come looking for it and won't be able to find it. We can't tell anyone."

            "So how are we going to get back in?" Ron asked again, impatiently.

            "I think that now that we don't have to look for it, we can come back anytime we please," Hermione said. She stepped out of the hidden room and back into it. "You see, I wasn't looking for it, so I didn't find it."

            "So what's the plan then, Hermione?" Harry asked, wearily.

            "We have to find out what your scar means. I have an eerie feeling that this is another connection to V-V-Voldemort," Hermione said.

            "Well, we can't do that until we get back to school. And my guess is the Restricted Section," Harry said.

            "It'll have to wait until then," Hermione said. The three passed back into the museum. Hermione's parents didn't ask about what went on the room. They could tell from their faces that it was something they didn't want to know.

            The rest of the week went pretty smoothly and the trio had a lot of fun. But in the back of their minds, they were still thinking of the black stone.

            What can it all mean? Hermione thought to herself. For this entire week, I've been wondering and wondering, but I've come up with nothing. I'm not sure I can wait until this break is over to find out what is going on. I know one thing for sure though, Harry's in danger again. And I don't think I can take it.

            Hermione however cheered up once it came time for Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Ron, however, was another story. He hovered around Hermione, trying to find out what she did and didn't like, sometimes annoying the hell out of her. When they finally made it to London,  Ron went absolutely mad. He wanted to stop in every store. Harry and Hermione waited on a bench outside while Ron lurked in some store named Victoria's Secret.

            "Whatever he gets you, you had better like it, Hermione," Harry muttered. "And I thought shopping with girls was bad."

            "And who are these girls that you've shopped with?" Hermione teased.

            "Cho, Stella, and you…all three of you…mad…"Harry grumbled.

            "So what have you bought?" Hermione asked, trying to peek into his bag.

            "Hey, that's a secret.  No peeking!" Harry said.

            I still haven't thought of what to buy Harry, Hermione thought. Ron was easy, but Harry is a lot harder…It has to be something special. Like something to do with maybe his parents. Not an organizer like last time. Both he and Ron shoved them under their beds…but they think I don't know. She smiled at this.

            "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

            "Oh, nothing…"Hermione said.

            "Alright," Ron said, bounding out of the store, "I have it!"

            "From Victoria's Secret?" Harry asked, surprised.

            "No, but a nice store though," Ron grinned. "Ouch!" he cried. "What was that for?" he asked Hermione.

            "Never mind," Hermione said.

            They hopped on the tube and then walked back to Hermione's house, where Mrs. Granger was waiting with warm apple cider and cocoa. "There's one last thing we have to do before we wait for Santa Claus."

            "Santa Claws?" Ron asked.

            "We'll explain later, Ron," Hermione and Harry said together, exasperated.

            "We have to decorate the tree," Mr. Granger said, as he brought out a large cardboard box of silver, green, red, and gold ornaments.

            "Right," Ron said, "So what're we waiting for?". He whipped out his wand.

            "Ron, we doing this by hand. And didn't we tell you to put that away the entire time we're here?" Hermione added.

            "By hand?" Ron exclaimed.

            "By hand. In fact, I'll give you the honor of putting the first one on the tree," Mrs. Granger smiled. She handed Ron a candy cane striped ornament.

            Ron carefully hung the delicate ornament on the tree, with a big grin. Cocoa and apple cider was passed around as they placed ornaments on to the tree, laughing about the past and talking about the future. Finally, the finale of the evening came. The Star.

            Hermione took the beautiful golden star into her hands and reached for a stool.

            "No," Harry said. "I've got you." He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could reach to the top of the tree.

            He's lifting me to the stars, Hermione thought.

            She placed the star on the tree and then Harry brought her back to the ground.

            No, Hermione thought. Not yet. I'm not ready to come back the earth yet.

            "Well, it's time you were all in bed," Mr. Granger said.

            Hermione kissed her parents goodnight and went to her room, but not before hearing a distinctive voice saying, "So this fat man comes down the chimney?"

**A/N: Hello!! I really need that list of Death Eaters!!**

**Reviews:**

**Lutefa****:** Ah yes, the "I love my enemy" syndrome…you wouldn't by any chance be a Dr/Hr shipper…because that relationship…just weird…shudder…

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****: **I'm a Sagittarius! Woot!...keep reading…and make more pancakes…it was yummy

**Jarvey****: **Thanks for the definition! Actually sounds a lot like me…ferret-like…insults…hmm…I should look into that…

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** I read your stuff, it's really good! Keep writing on the H/Hr romance…gotta love that stuff. Were you right about the sign? If not, what was your guess?

**Mara342: **Sorry, Mara, no dice. If you're right, I'm not telling. If you're wrong, I'm still not telling. But, I say again…team up with another reader…share ideas…I have no problem with you guys using my review board to post ideas.

**Ashton Rushing: **Read your stuff…fabulous…anyway, are you okay, because I was kinda worried.


	25. Harry: Mistletoe, Take Two

**A/N: Thanks HPfan! List of Death Eaters no longer necessary!**

            "Harry, wake up!" Ron said, "It's Christmas!"

            Harry got up, stretched, and went to the sitting room. Ron, Hermione, and her parents were already waiting for him, all in pajamas.

            "Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said, with a smile.

            "Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry smiled back.

            "Now that we've established that Christmas is happy, can we please get to the presents?" Ron pleaded.

            "Open mine first," Harry said to Ron, handing Ron a small envelope.

            "This is it?" Ron said, incredulously.

            "Ron, stop being selfish," Hermione snapped.

            Ron opened it and started to shriek. "Harry, this is brilliant. You're the best. Best. Absolute top. Awesome friend. Can't believe-…I'm going…top box…Harry you…you…YES!" Ron began to do a little jig in the middle of the sitting room.

            Harry grinned.

            "What's so great?" Hermione asked, looking in the envelope. "Two top box tickets to the next Chudley Cannons game. So what? Honestly, I don't know why the pair of you make such a big deal over Quidditch."

            "Well you'd better figure it out, because I'm taking you!" Ron shouted, in the middle of the jig.

            That should be an interesting date, Harry thought.

            "Okay, Harry," Ron said, tired from all the dancing, "Open mine." Ron picked up a small box from underneath the tree and handed it to Harry.

            As Harry unwrapped the box, he felt it shake and rattle. Warily, he opened up the box and a Snitch zoomed out. Using his Seeker reflexes, he immediately snatched it out of the air.  

            "A Snitch?" Harry said.

            "Not just any Snitch, a Snitch signed by all the members of the Ireland Quidditch Team," Ron said.

            "How did you get this?" Harry exclaimed.

            "Got Wood to get it," Ron said.

            "Quidditch again?" Hermione exclaimed, "I thought you were shopping Muggle style!"

            "I was, but it was an opportunity too good to pass up. Don't worry, your present is one hundred percent Muggle," Ron assured.

            "Is that so?" Hermione said, "Then where is it?"

            "Right here," Ron said, whipping a box from behind his back.

            Hermione took the present and opened it. It was a boxed set of The Chronicles of Narnia. "Your mom said they were your favorite," Ron said, shyly.

            "Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron set a new standard for blushing.

            "Well here's my present to you," Hermione said. She pulled out an album full of pictures they had taken throughout the break.

            "They don't move…" Ron said, confused.

            "Yes, Ron," Harry smiled, "We've been over this. Here's yours Hermione."

            Harry picked up a flat rectangular box from the ground and passed it to Hermione. She tore through the wrapping and her face lit up. It was a set of silver butterfly clips.

            "I just wanted you to know," Harry said, blushingly, "that me and Ron don't just think of you as a walking textbook."

            Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Harry, this is one of the best presents I've ever gotten." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

            No, Harry thought, don't let go. He touched his cheek.

            "And what about my present?" Harry asked.

            "Here it is," Hermione said, "I hope you like it." In her hands she held another photo album book.

            Harry opened up the book and saw his godfather's face on every page.

            "I sort of stole Hagrid's idea," Hermione blushed. "I got them from people in the Order."

            Harry felt hot tears coming to his eyes. He turned away, not wanting anyone to see him cry. "Um, I…er…forgot something in my room…," Harry said. He strode back to his room with the album. He heard soft footsteps following him.

            "Hermione, I really don't want to talk right now," Harry snapped, turning around.

            Hermione stepped back for a second, as if she had been slapped, but began to talk. "Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I don't care if you want to talk, but I need you to listen," Hermione said.

            I've never heard Hermione speak this way, Harry thought.

            "You blame yourself for what happened to Sirius, but it's not your fault.," Hermione said.

            "How can you stand there and say it's not my fault," Harry bellowed. "You said it yourself, Hermione! I was there playing the hero!"

            "Maybe you were, but that's not your fault. You're brave! It's one of the best things about you! Voldemort tricked you, just like he tricked thousands of witches and wizards before you," Hermione said, almost in tears.

            "I killed him, Hermione!" Harry screamed. "I-, I-, I killed him…." His voice broke and he sobbed on Hermione's shoulder.

            She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "No, Harry. You didn't. I don't know how I can get you to believe me. But you didn't…"

            Through his tears and looking over Hermione's shoulder, Harry saw a black dog sitting on the carpet. The dog simply nodded its head and before Harry could cry out, it had disappeared.

            "I believe you," Harry said softly. He wiped away his tears and said to Hermione, "Thanks."

            Hermione was looking up at something. Harry looked up and saw what she was looking at. Mistletoe.

            "Again?" Harry said, jokingly, remembering Cho.

            "We don't have to…if you don't want to…" Hermione said.

            "And have Ron labeling me as a chicken?" Harry said. "I don't think so. I just wish whenever I kissed someone, someone wasn't crying."

            Hermione laughed. Her laugh is so pretty, Harry thought. It's a shame I can't kiss her for real…Whoa, Harry…back up. There are three reasons why this kiss means nothing. One, you have a girlfriend. Two, she's your best friend's girlfriend. Three, the only reason she's kissing you is because of that stupid mistletoe. Besides, if its anything like the kisses you and Ron have been getting, it's not that great.

            With all this in mind, Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione. He took in her scent. Almonds…like my mother…her lips were so soft…why is this lasting so long?...Bright lights…fireworks…happiness…nothing like Stella…so warm…

            After what seemed an hour, although only a few seconds, Harry pulled away. The two stood close, looking into each other's eyes. "Your heart's beating fast," Hermione said, softly.

            "So's yours," Harry countered.

            "Have you two finished talking?" Ron interrupted, coming in the room.

            "Um, yeah," Harry said, walking away from Hermione. "I'm alright now."

           That meant nothing, Harry thought. Everything's still the same. Ron's still my best friend. Hermione's still his girlfriend. Hermione feels the same way. We both understand each other. Right? Everything's the same. Nothing changed. Right? Right?

**Reviews:**

****

**Avalon64: **Yay for Sagittarius! Thanks for the smashing review!

**HPfan-Excalibur:** Am I that predictable, or are you really that good? Let's go with the second one. Thanks for the Death Eaters, btw.

**Lutefa:** Thanks so much for adding me to the favorites list…where is the recommend thing? I can't find it!

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Whatcha gonna do about it Raven? Huh? What now? It's H/Hr and there's nothing you can do about it! Mwahaha….lol…don't bother looking anymore…HPfan found it for me! Keep reading!

****


	26. Ron: Dumbledore's Scar

            Once the three friends returned to Hogwarts, they visited the library whenever they could to search for the connection with Harry and the scar.

            "Why is it every year we seem to end up spending unnecessary time in the library," complained Ron.

            "Shut up, Ron, and get back to reading," Hermione said.

            "You know, Hermione," Harry said, "I really don't think we're going to find anything. I mean, in our first year we were pouring over books trying to find out why my scar was burning, but we never found anything."

           "We have to keep trying," Hermione said. "I don't want to go to the Restricted Section unless we absolutely have to. Remember what happened the last time you tried to sneak into the Restricted Section?"

            "I don't think we'll have to sneak this time," Harry said. "I think I can get Dumbledore to write me a note. He usually doesn't require much explanation for things like this. It's like he always knows what's going on."

            "Well you might as well go now," Ron said, "we're not going to find anything here."

            Harry got up from his chair and headed to Dumbledore's office.

            "So did you talk to Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

            "Yeah, I did," Hermione said, strangely. "He's all right now."

            "Good, because he really has enough on his plate without carrying that around," Ron said. "So what do you think is up with the Black Stone?"

            "I'm not sure yet," Hermione said. "But I have a feeling it's something big."

            "Hermione," Ron said. "It's always something big. Being friends with Harry is never a bore."

            "I think Dumbledore knows something but isn't telling," Hermione said.

            "Something like what? Dumbledore promised Harry no more secrets," Ron said, worriedly.

            "I don't think it's a secret, more of an underlying fact…I'm not sure…but I think…" Hermione said.

            "Hermione, what is it? You know I hate it when you do that…" Ron said.

            "I don't want to say anything until I'm absolutely sure," Hermione said. "I need to see Dumbledore too." She got up and left.

            Absolutely mad, she is, Ron thought.

            At that point, Stella walked into the library. "Hey Ron," she called out. "Hermione around?" she looked around quickly.

            "No," Ron smiled. "Went to see Dumbledore about something."

            "Where's Harry? I haven't seen him much since we got back from Christmas Break," Stella said.

            "He went to see Dumbledore about something too," Ron said.

            "Ron, can I ask you something?" Stella asked.

            "Um…sure…?" Ron said, nervously.

            "I think Harry's keeping something from me. Did something happen while you two were at Hermione's house?" Stella asked.

            Oh no, she suspects about the Black Stone, Ron thought.

            "Um, not really…nothing I can think of…" Ron stammered.

            "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I just don't understand how Hermione is in on this little secret when I'M the one who's supposed to be Harry's girlfriend," Stella said, angrily. She stood up quickly, knocking over the chair she'd been sitting in, and stormed off.

            That's not good news for Harry, Ron thought.

            Harry returned with permission to enter the Restricted Section. "Went well then?" Ron said, shakily.

            "What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron explained the Stella episode.

            "So basically I either tell her or she breaks up with me," Harry said.

            "Break up with her," Hermione said, coming in with a stack of books.

            "You would say that," Harry said.

            "And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said.

            "Face it, Hermione. You haven't liked Stella since the day she stepped into Hogwarts. You blame her for stuff she doesn't even do. Why should I listen to you?" Harry said, frankly.

            "Stuff she doesn't do? You know someone changed all the passwords to the Gryffindor Common Room this morning? No one's been able to get in!" Hermione said.

            "And you think Stella did it?" Harry said. "You know, I'm really tired of this." He stood up, picked up his bag, and left.

            Now you've done it, Ron thought.

            "You've really gone too far, Hermione," Ron said.

            "You're on his side too?" Hermione said.

            "I'm not on ANYONE'S side, but think of it this way. Would you like it if everyone blamed me for things I didn't do? With no basis at all?" Ron pointed out.

            "I suppose not…I guess I'll have to apologize later," Hermione said, remorsefully.

            "Anyway, what did you find out?" Ron said.

            "I found out that I was right. Dumbledore has a lightning bolt scar too," Hermione said, flatly.

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a parody after this. Heh heh, I can't write more than one story at a time…Tell me what you think… Go for it or no?**

****

**Reviews:**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Yeah, I'm kind of sad that I had to do that to Ron, but I really think that's what's going to happen.

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Yeah, and apparently so do I!

**Possom2009:** Thought that was funny? Yeah, I thought it was a nice touch. And yes, a definite love triangle. And PO'ed…potentially the understatement of the year.

**Dragonnet****:** Heh, well he was looking at the catalogs.

**Reeter**** Skeeter:** Alas, I'm sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. You could, of course, stop reading…but then you'll never figure out why Dumbledore has a lightning bolt scar.

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** That review totally confused me. I understand the R/Hr part…sorry for that…but what did the rest mean?..yeah, I thought it was a little funny too

**Lutefa****:** Thanks lutefa, keep reading!

**Mara342:** Sorry, I think I forgot to give you a shoutout for putting me on your list! So sorry! I still love you! Good luck w/ the crossing fingers thing…;-)

**Captain scarlet penguin keeper:** Actually, Harry is really a Leo, Hermione is really a Virgo, and Ron is really a Pisces. Look it up if u want. Harry's b-day is on July 31st, Hermione on September 19th, and Ron on March 3rd. Thanks for the compliments!

**Jarvey****:** Too true, too true.


	27. Hermione: Hermione Explains It All

            Ron gasped. "Dumbledore has a what?" he stuttered.

            "A lightning bolt scar, like Harry's," Hermione said.

            "Well how come we've never seen it?" Ron said.

            "That's because it's on his right ankle," Hermione said, waving her hand. "But that's not the point, is it?"

            "Well what IS the point, Hermione?" Ron said, annoyed.

            "The point is that now we know exactly why the scar appears. As far as I know, only three people in the world have that scar," Hermione said.

            "Three? I thought it was just Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

            "So did I, but after I went to Dumbledore, a lot of things were cleared up," Hermione said.

            "Things like what?" Ron asked, impatiently.

            "Like the fact that the lightning bolt scar appears when the Avada Kedavra curse is used, but somehow backfires. That's how Harry got his," Hermione explained.

            "But what about the other two people?" Ron asked.

            "I'm getting to that," Hermione hissed, "In 1945 when Dumbledore battled Grindelwald, he too was subjected to the Avada Kedavra curse, but somehow he survived. Dumbledore still doesn't know how he did it."

            "Okay, so that's person number two…who's person number three, Grindelwald?" Ron asked.

            "No, but you're thinking along the right lines. Grindelwald does have the scar, because he was part of the bond made when the Avada Kedavra Effect occurred. But he's dead, so the other person with the scar is…," Hermione trailed off.

            "You-Know-Who," Ron whispered. "So what now?"

            "Let me think for a second," Hermione said. "I know this all has to do with that Stone."

            Lightning bolt…Avada Kedavra…Death…Weapon…, Hermione thought.

            Hermione gasped.

            "What is it?" Ron asked, panicked.

            "Ron, I know what the Stone is for," Hermione said.

            "That quick? Blimey, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Ron, this is not the time," Hermione said, annoyed. "The lightning bolt represents death. Technically, Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort (Ron shuddered) should all be dead, but they're not."

            "Yeah…so?" Ron asked.

            "Voldemort is developing an army, an army that can't be killed. An army of the dead," Hermione said.

            "An army of the what?" Ron said. "You can't raise the dead. Dumbledore said so."

            "But Dumbledore didn't know about this," Hermione said. "That stone has got to be something that can raise the dead. Necromancy, I think it's called."

            "So how come Harry can pick it up?" Ron asked.

            "I'm not entirely sure, but I think once the Druids realized what kind of power they created, they wanted to make sure no one would ever use it. Can you imagine what would happen if someone took control of the dead?" Hermione said.

            "Voldemort would take over," Ron said, shakily. "No one can kill those who are already dead. What did they do to keep it safe?"

           "They put limitations on it. They made sure that the only people who could use it were dead. But of course, the dead, or ghosts for that matter, can't lift solid objects. But what they didn't plan for were situations like Harry. He can use it, because by a mere technicality, he's dead."

            "Wait a second. Harry…is dead?" Ron asked, panicked.

            "No. Not really, I don't fully understand it. But what I do understand is that those marked by the Avada Kedavra Effect are capable of using the Necromancer," Hermione said.

            "So what now?" Ron asked, his face drained of color.

            "We find Harry, and destroy it." Hermione said firmly.

            "But how?" Ron asked.

            "If Harry can use it, Harry can destroy it. The only reason the stone hasn't been destroyed after all these years is because after the Druids had created it, even they couldn't touch it. Harry is the only one now." Hermione said.

            "But what about Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

            "He can't find the stone, remember?" Hermione said. "The only way we could get it to him is to bring it ourselves, and frankly, I don't think we have time for that. Voldemort knows where it is and he's only waiting for the right time to get it."

**Reviews:**

****

**Lutefa****:** Hmm, maybe Stella did…exactly how smart is she? I know, Holyhead Harpies are my favorite too! Girls rule! Anyway, Stella and Ron? I'll think about it.

**Weirdochelle****:** Glad you like. Keep reading! Thanks for putting me on your favorites!

**PinkPixieDust16:** Cute name! Thanks for your support and putting me on your fave list! What WILL happen to Ron? Not too sure yet.

**Avalon64:** Satisfied? ;-)

**Catherine Tavington:** Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, so I update! I think this answers your question.

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Yeah, well, I thought I was losing my touch when you guessed what was on the stone, so I guess we're even!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Yeah, well Dumbledore thought it wasn't that important. (don't you hate it when adults do that?!) I think I'm going to go ahead and try my hand at a parody after this, so be sure to read it!

**Dragonnet****:** Okay, okay, you caught me. I had no idea what I was talking about when I sent Ron into Victoria's Secret. I just thought of it off the top of my head. Thanks for the Dumbledore compliment, though. And for adding me to your favorites list too!

**Possom2009:** Nope, not the same person. Hope this chapter helped your headache!

**Mara342: **Thanks too! And no, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering what you people thought about me writing a parody AFTER this. I'm not sure if I'm good at writing parodies or not. Hell, I'm not sure if I'm good at writing.

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Yeah I know, I said that HPfan had already done it so there was no need. Anyway, glad you liked the last one and hope you like this one!

**Ashton Rushing:** I'm blushing, I really am. Thanks for the lovely compliments. Yeah, I was wondering if you were okay, b/c you were going insane. But sorry about your computer! You finally got one through though! Yay!

**Tekvah**** Ariel:** Interesting name…care to explain it? Thank you much for the compliments, and I appreciate you putting my story on your fave list! Woot woot!


	28. Harry: Realizations

            When Harry had left the library, he ventured down to the grounds to visit Hagrid; he hadn't seen him much since the break. When he finally made it Hagrid's hut, he discovered that Hagrid wasn't there. So Harry sat down by the lake and leaned on the willow tree. The day was warm and humid, throughout the months that had passed since Christmas; Harry hadn't had nearly enough time outside, except for Quidditch.

            It feels so good to be out here, Harry thought. When did spring come? Did I miss it while I was in the library?

            He lay in the sunshine and slowly drifted into sleep. Harry dreamt of several things, mostly his hidden desires…but then came another dream…a strange one. He was dressed in a tuxedo and waiting at the end of an aisle of Hogwarts' Great Hall. Ron was with him, standing to his left, smiling. He looked across the hall to see someone coming down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. A wedding gown.

            I'm getting married? Harry thought, still lost in his dream.

            When the bride finally came down the aisle, Harry looked to see who it was, but couldn't quite see her face. After all the vows and I Do's, the point came where he was able to kiss the bride. He lifted the veil and saw Stella's face. He took her face into his hands and kissed her softly, closing his eyes. But when he opened them, he was no longer kissing Stella. Stella had become Hermione.

            Harry suddenly awoke when the Giant Squid came to join him. Shaken, he quickly got up and headed towards the castle.

            What did that mean? Harry thought. You know what it meant, another voice answered.

            Harry knew what he had to do. He whipped out the Marauder's Map from his back pocket (he took it everywhere with him now) and looked for Stella. She was in the Trophy Room. He quickly sprinted to the room and found her.

            "What? Not busy with Hermione?" Stella snapped.

            "Look Stella," Harry began, "I'm going to ask you to do something but you can't ask why, all right?"

            "Why should I do anything you tell me to? All I asked was what was going on with the three of you and you can't even tell me that!" Stella exclaimed.

            "Listen, just do it, and I promise I'll explain after," Harry said.

            "All right then, what is it?" Stella asked, looking thoroughly harassed.

            'This," Harry said, and suddenly kissed her. While kissing her, he opened his eyes to look into Stella's and then he knew.

            "What was all that about?" Stella said, shocked. "You promised to explain…start talking."

            Harry took a deep breath. What he was about to say wasn't easy to put into words, so he just said what he felt.

            "I think I'm in love with Hermione," Harry said, quickly.

            "You WHAT?!" Stella screeched.

            "Everything you do reminds me of her. Even when we kiss I see her eyes instead of yours," Harry tried to explain.

            "So that's it then?" Stella said, tears coming to her eyes.

            "Stella, don't cry…it's just…it's just-," Harry started.

            "It's just what?! It's just that the only reason you went out with me was because I was the closest thing you could get to Hermione! Is that what you're telling me?" Stella screamed.

            "Well yes…I mean…no…" Harry stammered.

            "You know, Cho was right about you. I should have listened to her. She warned me about you and Hermione," Stella said, gathering up her things.

            Harry stared dumbly at the floor.

            Just before she walked out the door, Stella made one last comment. "Gee, I wonder what Ron has to say about his best friend being in love with his girlfriend," she said, angrily, and then stalked off.

            Well, er…that went well, Harry thought.

**Reviews**

****

**Possom2009:** Yup, Potter can bring back the dead…although who's gonna bring him back after Stella kills him!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Nice try for the back plot, but fortunately, already have one. FYI to anyone who has the same comment about Harry being the only one to survive…the Imposter Mad-Eye was the only one who actually came out and said that about Harry. Well for one thing…he's a damn liar…and another…what would he know about a battle that took place in 1945? Dumbledore has been attempting to keep it on the low. Why? Because he's Dumbledore…he's always keeping secrets

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Liked that? Yeah, I thought it was pretty nice too, if I may say so.

**Taryn**** Moran:** Stella and Ron? Well you aren't the first person to say so…maybe…hmm…


	29. Ron: Neville Strikes Again

            Ron sprinted through the hallways, searching for Harry. After Hermione had given him the grave news, they had split up in order to find him.

            "You there!" called the Head Boy, "Stop that running! A fine example you're setting for the other students!"

            Ron scowled. Stupid prefect, he thought. Don't even know why I wanted to be one in the first place. Ron found Harry at last in front of the Gryffindor Common Room, along with Neville and Dean. They were trying to get in…again.

            "Namby-Pamby," Neville said.

            The Pink Lady shook her head. "Incorrect."

            "We've been trying to get through the blasted thing all day," Dean complained to Ron.

            "Hasn't someone come to fix her yet?" Ron asked.

            "No one can. The Pink Lady herself sets the passwords. Only some strong magic could have forced her to change it," Dean said.

            Ron walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk."

            "Did you figure out what the Stone was about?" Harry whispered back.

            "Yes, actually we-," Ron began. He had, however, stopped suddenly, because he saw Neville whip out his wand.

            "I know!" Neville exclaimed, brightly. "I can switch the Pink Lady with another painting! It's just a simple Switching Spell!"

            But everyone knew that a so-called simple Switching Spell was never simple for Neville.

            "NO!" yelled Harry, Ron, and Dean. But too late.

            "Flipendo!" Neville cried. A sudden burst of light erupted from Neville's wand and Ron covered his eyes.

            Oh no, Ron thought. Not again…

            When he finally uncovered them, he looked around. The Pink Lady was still there…Dean was fine…Neville was fine…Ron was fine…Wait, he thought. I'm Ron. But if that's Ron…who am I?

            The 'other Ron' sidled over to him and whispered, "Ron, it's me."

            "Well, of course it's you, I mean, we're both Ron," Ron said.

            "No, you idiot. Neville's spell obviously backfired. He switched us!" Harry whispered. "See for yourself!"

            Ron walked over to the mirror near the Pink Lady's painting. He looked at his face, but it wasn't his face staring back. It was Harry's.

            I'm Harry Potter, Ron thought. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!

            "So what d'we do?" Ron asked.

            "Just act natural…don't tell anyone…we can go to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.

            "Well thank heavens nothing happened," Dean said, scornfully. "Honestly Neville, you can't just go fixing things by magic. Especially you…"

            "Er…yeah," Ron said. "You know, uh…Ron…um…I'm going to go, uh…see Stella…"

            "Okay, and I need to, ah…talk to Hermione," Harry said.

            The two walked down the stairs, leaving two very suspicious Gryffindors.

            "Harry…can I ask you a favor?" Ron said, while jumping over a trick step.

            "Sure," Harry said.

            "Could we…er…stay like this for awhile? I mean…not permanently…it's just…you know…I've always wondered…" Ron trailed off.

            "What it's like to be me?" Harry finished. "I guess I don't see why not, as long as we don't tell anyone who's who. Malfoy would have a field day if he ever found out about this."

            "Well then, I'll see you in the Hospital Wing in say…an hour?" Ron said.

            "Right, see you," Harry called.

            It is the strangest thing to see me walking away, Ron thought.

            He strode down the hallways with a broad smile on his face.

            So this is what it's like to be Harry Potter…Ron thought.

            Just then Snape passed by. "Ah, Potter," he said.

            Oh no, Ron thought.

            "Shouldn't you be in your common room?" Snape said, greasily.

            "We can't get in, Snape…I mean, Professor," Ron said.

            "That's 20 points for cheek, Potter. If I ever hear it again, it'll be fifty," Snape snarled.

            "But I-" Ron protested.

            "And that's twenty more for simply being arrogant," Snape growled.

            Okay, so maybe it's not as easy to be Harry as I thought.

            After Snape had left, Ron wandered towards the Library again. There he found Stella.

            "Come to rub it in, have you?" Stella glared.

            "Um, sorry…rub what in?" Ron said, unsure.

           "You know what I'm talking about. Don't try to come crawling back to me after Hermione rejected you," Stella said.

            "Er…Hermione?" Ron said, confused.

            "And DON'T act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you asked Hermione out the second you dumped me!" Stella said, voice rising.

            "Dumped you?" Ron said, weakly.

            "Is there something wrong with you, Harry?" Stella exclaimed.

            "Look Stella…um…this isn't Harry…this is Ron," Ron said.

            "Ron? So now you're going to try and pretend that it wasn't you who broke up with me, it was him? That's low, Potter…even for you," Stella smirked.

            "Oh, no, this only just happened. Neville tried to perform a Switching Spell and ended up switching me and Harry. But don't tell anyone though, we don't want Malfoy to know," Ron explained. "Harry…er…he did break up with you I suppose."

            "Yeah," Stella said, after calming down quite a bit.

            "So…uh…what for?" Ron asked.

            "He's in love with your girlfriend," Stella said, flatly.

            "He's what?" Ron said, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

            "You heard what I said. And if I were you," Stella said, eyes flashing, "I would be wondering what Harry is doing in your body right now."

            At that, Ron tore out of the library, searching for Hermione…and inevitably Harry.

**Reviews:**

****

**Lutefa****:** Yeah, that's about it, although even I'm not entirely sure about the exact details. Yeah, I did know. It's one of my reasons why they're my favorites.

**PinkPixieDust16:** No, I didn't get it from LOTR, although I keep hearing that that's in it. I don't particularly remember it being in there though, but oh well. So yes, everyone now knows what the Necromancer is. Necromancy is indeed the raising of the dead.     

**Dragonnet****:** Yes, yes I am. And it's about to unravel. Hopefully the Golden Trio will be able to face their worst enemy yet…themselves. Maybe Stella should hook up w/Draco. You're the first patron of that idea. Most people are going with Ron so far. In an afterthought…he WAS looking for a present for Hermione!

**Ashton Rushing:** I particularly like the last two chapters too…they really thicken the plot. Glad you're still sane, and keep reading.

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Yes…yes I do. You have got to be kidding me. Hermione and Draco? That's just sick. My next choice for Hermione would be Ron.

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** What? You have to leave? What could be more important than reading my fanfic? Lol, j/k. Hope you liked what you read!                      

****


	30. Hermione: Busted!

            Hermione walked across the grounds. She had tried everywhere: Hagrid's Hut, the Quidditch Pitch, even his favorite tree by the lake. She sat down and leaned against the tree, wondering where to look next.

            If only I had that silly map, but Harry carries it everywhere he goes now, Hermione thought. Why is it that whenever I need something, it's somehow lost with whatever I'm trying to find.

            Just then Ron **(A/N: Who is actually Harry, people. Don't get confused. This is Hermione's POV, she doesn't know they switched.) **jogged up.

            "Did you find him?" Hermione asked.

            "Find who?" Ron asked.

            "Harry, you idiot. Didn't we just split up fifteen minutes ago to tell him what we've discovered?" Hermione said, annoyed. "Honestly, I give you something simple to do, and you forget completely about it. What were you doing, playing Quidditch?"

            Ron blushed. "So, er…what is it that we were going to tell Harry again?" he asked, sheepishly.

            "Ron! You are absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione said.

            "Come on, Hermione. Just pretend I don't know and tell me again," Ron said.

            "What is wrong with you?" Hermione complained, but still proceeded to tell the story again.

            After she had finished, Ron's jaw dropped. "But Moody specifically said that I…I mean Harry…was the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse."

            "Well for one thing, that Moody was a deranged Death Eater, so I wouldn't exactly take his word as the Bible. Secondly, this all happened before his time, not to mention the fact that Dumbledore kept it a secret. You see, he knew what the stone was for, but he never knew where it was hidden," Hermione explained.

            "But why didn't he tell the Order? I mean, that's an obvious weapon right there," Ron exclaimed.

            "I don't know how Dumbledore's mind works, but he must have assumed that the Necromancer was hidden well enough that no one would ever find it. And you have to admit, what Death Eater would walk into a Muggle museum?" Hermione said.

            Ron got closer to Hermione. "Hermione, there's something I have to…something I need to…"

            "Whatever is it, Ron," Hermione said, as Ron got closer. She looked straight into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

            Wait…green? Hermione thought. But before she had a chance to comprehend what she had seen, Ron was kissing her deeply.

            But no, she thought. It couldn't be Ron. Kissing Ron was nothing like this. I know these lips. I know this taste. Where though? When? It feels so good…safe…warm…who are you?

            She looked again into his eyes and knew. It was Harry. How? She didn't care, she just kept going.

            However, the good feeling came to an end when Harry came sprinting down the steps and barreled straight into Ron with a pure look of venom on his face.

            "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

            The two were rolling around, throwing punches left and right, until finally pulled apart by Hermione.

            "What is going on here?" she cried.

            "You bloody b-" Harry exclaimed, using a word that made Hermione gasp.

            "Ron, I didn't mean it, I swear," Ron said, feebly.

            "Ron, what are you talking about. You're Ron. That's Harry," Hermione said.

            "No Hermione," Ron said, "I'm Harry. Neville messed up a Switching Spell and me and Ron switched bodies. Ron said he wanted to know what it was like to be me, so we agreed to meet in an hour in the Great Hall."

            "But what I didn't know," shouted the real Ron, "was that you were a back-stabbing git who's after his best friend's girlfriend!"

            "Ron, I didn't mean for it to happen, honest," Harry said, shameful. "It just did…I…I couldn't help myself. Just…don't blame Hermione for all this."

            "Finite Incantatem," Hermione murmured, forcing the two back into their original bodies.

            Harry turned to Hermione, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but I just had to do something. And I messed things up. I guess, I'll…uh…see you around."

            He then turned to Ron, "Ron, please look at me," Harry said sadly.

            Ron refused. He stared up into space, completely ignoring his former best friend.

            "I'm sorry for all of this. And if you never want to speak to me again, I understand," Harry said, hanging his head. He turned and began to walk towards Hagrid's Hut.

           Is this really happening? Are the three of us suddenly going to become the two of us? Hermione thought, mind racing. Or was it always the two of us…just the wrong two?

            "Wait!" Hermione cried out. Harry turned and Ron stared.

            "It wasn't completely Harry's fault," Hermione admitted to Ron.

            "I-, I-…I knew it was him…by the…uh…way he kissed…but I didn't stop," Hermione said, quietly.

            "You WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. "So you've kissed before?"

            Hermione and Harry silently nodded.

            "I don't believe this," Ron said, face redder than ever. "You know what Harry? Fine, have her,"

            "But Ron-" Harry began.

            "You always get everything. You're rich, you're better at Quidditch, you get all the fame, and now you take away the one thing I've always wanted?" Ron yelled.

            "Just take her…in fact…take my family along with it. Heaven knows my mother loves you more than she does me!" Ron shouted.

            "Ron, you know that's not true," Hermione stammered. "Please, just…"

            "Just nothing. Get the hell away from me, both of you," Ron said. And with that he turned and ran into Hogwarts, tears daring to spill from his eyes.

            Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other, both thinking the same thing:

**What have we done?**

**Reviews**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Things sort of came to a head in this chapter. Not sure how Ron is going to react to this little set up after that outburst. We'll have to see…

**Lutefa****:** Well, she was hurt, you know. Any girl probably would've done the same thing. Except for me, I have more sense than that. Hmm…it would be weird to switch bodies. I wonder if I would've done the same thing Harry and Ron did and just spent an hour in his or her body…hmmm…

**Ashton Rushing:** So, did Ron take the news as you expected? Fortunately, Harry has been practicing Occlumency for sometime now…ever since Sirius died he's been perfecting it, so Voldy's have a few technical difficulties. That's a very cool idea though!

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** You got the find him, hit him part…just no winning. Poor Ron…he really can't win, can he?

**Mara342:Yeah**, you spelled genius right. Aw…I've gone bright red.

**PinkPixieDust16:** Yeah, but on the other hand, you'll have plenty of chapters piled up instead of just yearning for one at a time! (that's how I prefer it anyway)

**Possom2009:** Yup, Harry got it. And now you know what Harry was doing with Hermione.

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Seems like he has plenty of luck to me. Does it really? I don't think I read that one…about to do that…

**Dragonnet:** A snitch and a liar? How so? Yeah, she wears a pink dress. I always call her the Pink Lady though...just stuck in my mind.

**Silverbelle:** Heh heh...now you know!


	31. Harry: The Intervention

            Harry trudged slowly up to the Common Room (apparently the prankster had finally felt pity on the poor Gryffindors) and into his dormitory, while thinking the same thing. What had he done?

            He flopped onto his four-poster bed, but not before noticing that Ron had closed his own off to the world.

            What am I going to do? Harry thought. I made a decision. Best friend or girlfriend? Not to mention the whole backstabbing part…it didn't happen the way it was supposed to. I wasn't supposed to kiss her. I was supposed to wait until they broke up and then…after a long period of waiting…heh heh…imagine how mad Ron would've been if…how mad he is now…

            "Look Ron, I-" Harry tried.

            "Why don't you curl up in a corner and die, Potter," Ron snarled. Harry felt as though he'd been slapped. Ron had never been so angry that they hadn't been on a first-name basis. He sounded scarily like Malfoy.

            Harry lay back onto his bed, feeling hopeless. He had so many things to think about. Ron, this Necromancer…Hermione…and the fact that he still hadn't shared the full meaning of the prophecy with Ron or Hermione. Would Ron even care anymore that there was a chance of Harry dying? It scared him, because there seemed to be a chance that the answer was no.

            Harry decided to focus on the Necromancer. What exactly needed to be done? He would have to get it, and somehow destroy it. Before Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange did…his only remaining follower that was out of Azkaban. That murderous…slimy…

            "Harry!" Dean called. "Hermione's looking for you."

            Before getting up, he took a quick glance at Ron. He had never seen his face so hateful.

            Harry found Hermione in the Great Hall. "What's up?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

            "You know very well what's up," Hermione said, grimly. "Follow me." She packed up her things and strode briskly down the hallway. Harry followed her all the way to the Room of Requirement.

            "What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

            "We need a place to talk where we are guaranteed not to be overheard," Hermione said. "And this is exactly the place." When the door finally appeared, she stepped in, followed by Harry.

            It looked like a kitchen, similar to the one found at the Burrow. "So what's on your mind?" Harry asked.

            "We have two major problems here Harry," Hermione said. "Ron and that Necromancer. And I think we need to find some sort of a solution."

            "Where do we start then?" Harry said.

            "With the most important problem," Hermione said.

            "Ron," Harry said. But at the same time, Hermione had said The Necromancer.

            "I don't think Ron is the most pressing problem here," Hermione said.

            "I think he is. I can't fight Voldemort without both of you by my side. And until that happens, I don't consider myself ready to handle it," Harry said firmly.

            "Okay then, what are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked.

            "Well my idea is this…," Harry began whispering in her ear…

            "Is he coming?" Harry whispered to Fred, in the dark.

            "He should be," Fred replied. "George told Ron that we wanted to ask him something at midnight in the Common Room. He should be down any second now."

            Waiting quietly in the dark were Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, and Hermione. They all suddenly looked up when they heard a quiet footfall coming down the stairs. They scattered, watching him sit down in the armchair, waiting.

            Hermione suddenly jumped out and cried "Locomotor Mortis!", pointing her wand at Ron. He lost all capability of moving his legs.

            Each of the other hidden members of this secret meeting lit their wands with the Lumos charm.

            "What the hell is going on here?" Ron bellowed.

            "This is what's going on here. We're calling an intervention," Fred said, quietly.

            "An intervention against what?! Me?! You're taking the side of those two against your own brother?!" Ron shouted.

            "Ron, you haven't spoken to Harry or Hermione for **3 weeks**," Ginny said. "I think it's time you got over this. Would you have preferred Hermione to just pretend to like you?"

            "That's not the point. They went behind my back…and were…were…well you know what they were doing," Ron said, although much calmer. He realized there was nothing he could do but sit there until they were finished.

            "Look Ron," Harry said, "What I did was wrong and I know it. I went behind my best friend's back and kissed his girlfriend."

            "Your girlfriend, now," muttered Ron.

            "But Ron, I need you in this. I can't do it without you," Harry said.

            "Yeah you can, you have Hermione. Who needs Ron Weasley? I'm just a stupid third wheel…a stupid sidekick as usual," Ron frowned. And then what was really bothering him came out.

            "I knew that you and Hermione liked each other," Ron said. "Even if you never said anything. Hell, I don't think you even had admitted it to yourselves before I knew."

            "Too right," muttered George. "Me and Fred had a bet on how long it would take before it hit the pair of them."

            "But I really liked Hermione, so I thought that if I owned up first, I'd have a chance. But as usual…I'm the sidekick and the Boy Who Lived wins again." Ron said, sadly.

            "But that's just not true!" Hermione cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "Ron, I was wrong too by going out with you when I didn't really see you in that way. Harry need us both…not just me. You know there were times when I felt like the third wheel?"

            "Really?" Ron asked.

            "You and Harry get into loads of things that I've just never understood. Quidditch…Wizard's Chess… It just sometimes seemed like it was you and him, and then I was your walking encyclopedia," Hermione said.

            "And Ron, you're not my sidekick. You're my best friend. Who beat McGonagall's chess set? Who went into the Chamber with me? All of those times when we were in danger, part of the reason I think I stayed alive was because I had you and Hermione to back me up," Harry said.

            "I think we've said all that can be said except for this," George said. "Stop being such a git and forgive them, can't you see they're in as much pain as you?"

            Ron looked at Hermione and Harry standing together.

            Will he let it go? Harry wondered, breath caught in his chest.

            Harry undid the charm and Ron stood up.

"Look you two," Ron said. "I haven't forgiven you totally. I'm not sure if I even ever will."

            Harry looked down at his shoes. He had hoped that this wasn't the end of their friendship.

            "But for now," Ron said, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to be friends again. The truth is, these three weeks I've been sort of happy seeing you together. It's like it was meant to happen. And I feel bad for being such a bad sport…Harry won fair and square…okay, maybe not fair…"

            Hermione and Harry laughed loudly, rushed over to Ron and grabbed him in a tight hug.

            Everything's going to be okay, Harry thought. Well…almost everything

            "Well, if you three have quite finished getting all gushy, Fred and I have a store to run," George said impatiently. The pair tossed some Floo Powder into the fire, and vanished into the fireplace.

            Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Girls' Dormitory together, while Ron and Harry went back to their own together, friends once more.

            "But try anything like that again mate," Ron said, "and I just might have to hex you."

            Harry grinned. "Not if I get there first." Everything was back to normal. At least until tomorrow.

**Reviews**

****

**Possom2009: ** I'm thinking a no on that…I have other plans for Ron.

**Dragonnet****:** Nyah, nyah…I'm not telling! But if it reassures you any, Stella's not going to end up with Ron. And no, I'd never break up the Golden Trio! I heart them too much!

**T.Williams****:** Thanks for the kind comments! Bet you're surprised to see this up here! Hee hee! Well, keep reading…and don't eat after swimming…tummy aches…;-)

**HPfan****-Excalibur: ** I'm so ashamed! How could I forget that…head hangs down…I actually gasped and put my hand to my mouth when I realized my mistake! …thanks for correcting me HPfan!

**Geena-Waters:Yah**, I still feel bad for Ron. Occlumency is the blocking of one's mind from outside forces.


	32. Ron: The DA's Back

            **A/N: OMG guys, I'm sooo pumped! The title for Book 6 has been revealed!!! It's Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the library, discussing what they were going to do about the Necromancer.

            "What if we bring the Order to the museum without telling them what it's about?" Ron suggested.

            "It wouldn't work," Harry said. "Even though the Order is trying to trust us more, I don't think they'll go that far."

            "There's only one thing for it," Hermione said. "We'll have to activate the DA again."

            "Do we really want to take the DA into that kind of danger? It was bad enough having Ginny, Neville, and Luna with us," Harry said.

            "Watch it," Ron warned. He'd been going out with Luna Lovegood for about two weeks now.

            "Sorry Ron," Harry said, sheepishly.

            "Harry, you need to stop worrying about people getting hurt. It's going to happen. This is what the DA was training for. This is it," Hermione said.

            "I just don't want another episode like the Ministry of Magic," Harry said.

            "I think we have a fair chance," Hermione said, "The DA against Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort."

            "Don't kid yourself, Hermione. Voldemort is dangerous by himself, without Bellatrix at his side," Harry said. "I suppose it's time I called another meeting."

            They all left the library and went to the Common Room. Harry went up to his dormitory and dug through his trunk, searching for the special DA galleon. Finally finding it, he went back to the Common Room.

            "Found it? For a second, I thought you might have spent it," Ron said.

            "So when should I set the meeting for?" Harry said.

            "Make it Friday, nine o'clock. We'll go for the Necromancer on Saturday, when everyone else is at Hogsmeade," Hermione said, face set.

            Harry tapped the numbers on his coin and saw them change.

            "Wait," Ron said. "What about those of us who don't have our coins with us or don't know where they are? I mean, Harry's was in his trunk."

            "I think I have a solution for that too…" Hermione smiled.

            "Hermione, I still don't understand how you got Dumbledore to make that announcement at Dinner," Harry said, his arm around her waist, comfortably.

            "I simply asked him to tell all the members of the DA to meet in the Room of Requirement," smiled Hermione.

            "So what about our Snitch?" asked Fred. Harry had personally called them to the meeting. They had agreed to say nothing to the Order, even though they were part of it now.

            "She didn't dare to show her face," Hermione said, glancing around. "And apparently, neither did Cho."

            Finally everyone arrived and the meeting began.

            "Everyone, the DA is going on its first mission," Harry announced.

            Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the group.

            "But we can't tell you where or what it is yet," Hermione said.

            "Hey! That's not on!" Fred protested. "We're the oldest! At least tell us!"

            "If they get to know, then I get to know," called out Ginny.

            Complaints seemed to come from every corner.

            "Look, we can't tell any of you," Ron said, firmly. "If we do, you won't be able to do what we need you to do."

            "And what is it you need us to do?" asked Michael Corner.

            "Protect Harry, and possibly fight against Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione said flatly.

            The room suddenly got quiet.

            "This is what we trained for. This is why we learned all these defenses. There are a few among you who know what I'm talking about," Harry said quietly.

            At this Neville, Luna, and Ginny blushed.

            "If you don't want to go, no one will think any less of you. There's a very good chance that you could lose your life tomorrow. From what Fred and George have told me, Voldemort is on the move, and is more than likely breaking in tomorrow night," Harry continued.

            "Voldemort won't hesitate to kill any Muggles either," Hermione put in. "Part of our duty is to protect them."

            "Is everyone in?" Harry asked, wearily.

            What else are they going to be, after a speech like that, Ron thought. Even if they didn't want to go, they going to feel pretty damn guilty.

            Everyone solemnly agreed.

            "So here's the plan…" Harry said.

**Reviews:**

****

**Geena****-Waters:** Yep, they're all friends again. But now they have bigger fish to fry! But yeah, I'm having fun!

**Fifth-Marauder's-Daughter:** Yah, I know. HPfan caught me! I'm ashamed to call myself a Harry Potter fan! I went back and corrected it.

**Dragonnet****:** Pretty fast, but I also have a lot of free time. LOL, but guess what, one of your dreams is going to come true in a future chapter.

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** No, see…you can't capture my boyfriend in a bag. It just doesn't work that way…


	33. Hermione: On the Way

            **A/N: I just need to give a shoutout to Silverbelle…all of you guys should read her fanfic…its absolutely fabulous. **

Hermione, Ron, and Harry waited anxiously in the Great Hall, while all the other students filed out, leaving for Hogsmeade. Hermione was roughly bumped into from behind by a certain smirking someone and his new girlfriend. Hermione scowled.

            "That idiot thinks he's won," Hermione said. "He only got Stella for two reasons. One, she just wants to make you angry. And two? She couldn't have you anyway."

            At this Harry smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

            This is how it's supposed to be, Hermione thought. No danger…no risking our lives…just this.

            She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

            "What was that for?" Harry asked.

            "I'm worried that I may not be able to do that ever again," Hermione said, quietly.

            "Don't worry Hermione. We'll come through…we have before," Harry said, soothingly.

            "Well if you two have finished being all lovey-dovey," Ron said, annoyed.

            "You didn't seem to have any problem being lovey-dovey in the library last night with Luna," commented Harry.

            The three laughed. This is just pretend, Hermione thought. What if we never get to laugh like this again? What if there are only two of us…or even one…at our last year of Hogwarts?

            "Harry…" Hermione suddenly turned to him. "I-"

            But she was interrupted by Professor Snape, who had suddenly snuck up behind them.

"Again I find three Gryffindors in a suspicious setting. Not going to Hogsmeade?" he said, nastily.

            "Hagrid assigned us detentions today. We're not to go to Hogsmeade," Hermione explained.

            "Hagrid assigned you detentions? How very interesting," Snape said. "I think I'll ask him about that. It seems he's been assigning quite a few detentions. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have said the same. No Slytherins though…very interesting…"

            As he walked away, the three looked at each other in panic.

            "He knows!" Hermione hissed. "We've got to leave now, before he asks Hagrid. We can't let them stop us!"

            They rushed up the stairs and into the Room of Requirement, where they found the DA waiting for them.

            "We've got to leave now," Ron said. "Snape's on to us."

            "Is everyone ready?" Harry asked.

            The group nodded, and Hermione was sure she could several gulps, but perhaps it was her imagination.

            Hermione walked over to the fireplace and took out her wand.

            "_Lacarnum Enflamare_," Hermione said. Her trademark bluebell flames shot out of her wand and into the fireplace. As it blazed, she reached up onto the mantelpiece to find a jar of Floo Powder…something she needed. She cast the powder into the flames, stepped in,  and cried, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" And she was gone.

            Hermione suddenly appeared in Fred and George's shop.

            "What're you doing here?" Fred said, bewildered. "We weren't expecting you for another half an hour.

            "Snape knew we were up to something, so we had to leave immediately. Confirmation of plans will have to occur here," Hermione explained. At that, several people began to appear in the fireplace.

            "But we haven't closed the shop yet!" George protested. "Business is booming!"

            "Well business will have to boom somewhere else," Hermione said flatly.

            "Then how're we going to get all those people out of here?" Fred asked.

            "Easy," Ron said, who had just stepped out of the fireplace. He grabbed something from the nearest box, (the fireplace is in the stock room) touched his wand to it, and tossed it into the store. From afar shrieks could be heard, followed by a stampede of feet towards the door.

            "You know Fred," Harry said, with a smile, "no one makes Dungbombs quite like you two do."

            After clearing out the putrid stench and pulling down the shades, the DA got together to confirm that everything was set.

            "Alright everyone," Harry said. "This is it. If anyone wants to back out-"

            "Come off it Harry," George interrupted. "If anyone was going to bail, they'd have done it a long time ago."

            Hermione pulled out a large cardboard box from behind the counter of the shop and began to pull out several items of Muggle clothing, handing them to each person.

            "Where did that come from?" Fred said, incredulously.

            "You know, you really should consider putting some Protection Charms on this store. Who knows how many people have already come in here and robbed you," Hermione said, disdainfully.

            "What're these for?" piped up Neville.

            "Put them on," Ron said briskly. "We're going into the Muggle world."

            These words set off a burst of whispers.

            "Quiet!" yelled Harry. The whispering stopped. "We need to get this done as fast as possible. We don't know when Voldemort's going to act, but we know it's sometime today. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to Hogwarts."

            "If we get back at all," muttered someone.

            "Don't say that!" cried Hermione. "Of course we're coming back!"

            "No, he's right," Harry said, quietly. "We may not."

            What is he hiding? Hermione thought, angrily. He's not telling us something.

            The large group left the store, passed out of Diagon Alley, and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Many gasped audibly, possibly because none had been outside of the Wizarding World. Hermione, Ron, and Harry led the way towards the museum. When they finally arrived, Hermione reached to open the doors but stopped for a few seconds.

            This could be it Hermione, she thought. This could be it.

**Reviews**

****

**Avalon64:** Satisfied?

**Ashton Rushing:** OMG, I am LOVING your fanfic…I've been waiting for you to update!...unless of course you're spending time reading my story…then its okay ;-) I'm glad you liked how I did it!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** No, see…after I see you hitting Harry on the head, I grab a frying pan and hit YOU…and then take the bag with me. Why are you trying to kill of Ron? I think that's a problem only a psychiatrist can solve. Anyway, I don't know if someone's going to die yet. I just haven't decided.

****

**Tekvah**** Ariel:** Yeah, I thought it sounded Hebrew. I told ya I like plot twists! They don't have to go to the Ministry…did I say that somewhere? Cuz if I did, it needs to be fixed! Yeah, the story's almost over. But I found the HBP title at both JK's website (www.jkrowling.com) and www.mugglenet.com , the best HP fansite ever.

**Lutefa****: ** I forgot what you were talking about too or why you suddenly started spouting off about love. What is the plan? You won't know until you get there, just like the rest of the DA

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Yeah, I was real hyped too.

**Dragonnet****:** Yup, yup! Just like to make you people happy!

**Possom2009:** No, Stella's not quite out yet, you'll see a little more of her right at the end. Who do I think will be w/ Harry in Book 6? I think I've made that obvious…;-)

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** You can have Ron if you want. Stay away from Harry. He's mine.

**Mara342:** Yeah, I know. I'm amazed. This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm pretty amazed. I normally don't do too well on writing assignments. I don't know if I'm going to kill off anyone, but if I do, it's not going to be Luna.

**Libyanauthor****:** Thanks so much, (for putting me on the fave list too)…look at my response to Tekvah Ariel

**TumbleChick****:** Yes, Stella's still in the story. See response to Possom2009. The new title is Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Thanks for all the compliments and putting my story on your fave list! Keep reading!


	34. Harry: Destroying the Necromancer

            Hermione had gone ahead and bought the tickets. This must be costing her at least a month's allowance, Harry thought. Funny, I never had to worry about allowance.

            When the group finally reached the area in which the Necromancer was hidden.

Harry, Hermione, and Harry walked through the wall, followed by the DA. Several audible gasps were released as the group gazed at the thirteen stones that had been placed at the center of the room.

            Colin tried to pick up the nearest one to him. "Hey! What's going on?" he cried. Hermione quickly explained the situation to the entire group.

            "So we really don't have to do anything except keep a lookout?" Fred said.

            "Well I guess…" Ron said.

            Several people looked thoroughly relieved. "So let's get on with it then," George said. "The sooner you destroy it, the sooner we can get back to our lives." Lookouts were posted five at a time, while the rest sat on the floor, talking and watching.

            Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had bigger problems.

            "So how're you going to do it?" Ron said.

            "I dunno…drop it?" Harry said, pacing around the stone.

            "I think you should resist picking it up at all costs. If you pick it up, it becomes vulnerable. Surely there are other ways of destroying it," Hermione said.

            "_Lacarnum Enflamare!"_ Harry cried, thrusting out his wand. The flames shot out of his wand but dissolved into an invisible force field that seemed to surround the stone.

            "That didn't work," Ron said, stating the obvious.

            Things went similarly for about an hour, and still no luck. Not to mention the fact that the group was starting to get stir crazy.

            "Just drop the damn thing," Dean said, annoyed.

            "What if you levitated it then dropped it?" Ron suggested.

            "_Wingardium__ Leviosa!"_ Harry cried, swishing and flicking. The spell repelled, just like the last twenty had.

            We're never going to get anywhere this way, Harry thought. There's nothing for it.

            Harry approached the Necromancer, hand outstretched. The room suddenly became silent and all stared.

            "Harry, what are you doing?!" Hermione explained.

            "It's the only thing we can do," Harry said. "We've tried everything else."

            "There's got to be something else…Lestrange could be here at any second," Hermione warned.

            "We've got to try it," Harry said. He reached out and picked up the Necromancer. Then, he let it slip from his fingers. It fell as if in slow motion. It seemed like the time it took to reach the ground was endless. When it finally did, there was a loud crack and flash of light. Harry threw his hands over his eyes.

            "Did it crack?" Ron asked.

            "If you mean the floor, then yes," Hermione said, impatiently. As she said, when Harry uncovered his eyes, he saw an undamaged Necromancer sitting in a crater about a foot in diameter.

            "What else can we do?" Ron asked. "We've tried everything. Maybe it can't be destroyed…"

            "There has to be a way," Hermione said. "What has been created can be destroyed…Harry that's it! You have to-"

            "Accio Necromancer!" someone cried.

            The Necromancer flew out of Harry's hands and into the hands of someone who Harry loathed almost as much as Voldemort.

            Bellatrix Lestrange…

**Reviews:**

****

**Dragonnet****:** Yeah, I know you hate cliffhangers, but I think it builds suspense.

**Possom2009:** Heh, did you just figure that out? You are my hero.

**SilverBelle****:** Yeah, its fantasmical…and you know it has to be good, b/c normally I don't read R/Hr fics, but I made an exception as it's so well written and suspenseful!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Yeah, and I'll be sure to read yours!

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Yep, Mugglenet Rox My Sox! But no, HBP doesn't come out in 2005. That's when the 4th movie comes out.

**PinkPixieDust16:** Glad you loved it and hope it made your day!

**Avalon64:** Sorry Avalon, but I had to update, there are several others who just might kill me if I don't. But updates might slow down next week because I have a research paper that's due on Friday!!

**Lutefa****:** Yay for swimming!...er…that's the only thing I have to say. Read on.


	35. Ron: The Battle

**A/N: Guess who's back in action!! I finished the paper today! I'm having my mentor read it! Woot woot! Anyway, I have deemed myself the bringer of news of all things Harry Potter. As such I feel it necessary to disclose the most up-to-date information I can find. The latest scoop: All you people who thought Mark Evans was Harry's long lost brother, sorry. JK admitted that he was just a random person and that she didn't mean to lead us on like that (no matter how fun it was). So now, back to the fanfic…**

           Ron gasped. The last time he had seen Bellatrix Lestrange, she had been dueling with Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

            "Don't move Harry," Hermione ordered, sharply.

            Ron looked over to see Harry's wand at the ready, aiming at Lestrange's heart.

            "That's right, Harry," Lestrange said, in her awful baby voice. "Don't move. Let's play nice."

            "You didn't want to play nice when you killed my godfather!" Harry roared. Ron grabbed his arm and held him back as he attempted to charge. The entire room was silent as everyone looked on, struck with fear.

            "I know you wuved him, Potter baby," Lestrange continued, "but my dear cousin loved no one but himself."

            "That's a lie!" Harry shouted.

            "How are you touching the stone?" Hermione asked quietly.

            Suddenly Ron noticed. Lestrange was touching it without her hands burning. How was that possible?

            "Something you don't know, clever Mudblood?" Lestrange asked, almost teasingly. "Look at my hands."

            Ron looked and saw her hands were coated with some sort of blood-red ink.

            "Ink?" Ron said, confused.

            "Not ink, you idiot," Lestrange said, scornfully, "Blood. The precious blood of my master, who has sent me upon this task."

            "You mean he trusted you enough after you muffed your last job?" Hermione said, scathingly.

            "Shut up, Mudblood!" Lestrange cried.

            "We've got you outnumbered," Hermione continued. "There are about 15 of us, against one of you."

            "Wrong again, Mudblood," Lestrange said, tauntingly. "I brought help."

            At that about 50 dementors glided out from the shadows, circling the group, followed by several Death Eaters.

            "You see, Potter baby," Lestrange said. "I knew I couldn't defeat you alone, not after what happened in the Ministry of Magic. So I decided to bring along a few friends!"

            "I'll kill you this time," Harry said coldly, "I swear it."

            He's really going to do it, Ron thought. Look at his eyes…

            "Go ahead Potter baby," Lestrange laughed. "Kill me…you'll only be adding to the Master's ranks."

            She's right. Ron thought. If we kill her and Voldemort gets the Necromancer, it's only one more soldier.

            "You can't control the Necromancer," Hermione said. "Only Harry and Voldemort can. And by the looks of things, he isn't here."

            "That's right, Mudblood," Lestrange said, "But by the time he gets here, all of you will be dead."

            A pale-haired someone stepped out from the crowd, aimed, and cried, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry dodged the spell just in time. The battle had begun.

            Ron whipped out his wand. He felt a sudden coldness behind his back. He spun quickly on his heel to find a dementor gliding speedily towards him. He thought of the day he got his new broomstick and waved his wand. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ he cried. An eagle soared towards the dementor, knocking it back. But then it came at him again.

            Ron glanced to his right, noticing Fred having similar problems. He was attempting to take on three dementors at a time, but every time he sent them back, they kept coming.

            "Can these things be killed?" Fred roared.

            Ron beat back the dementors once more, desperately looking for Harry, who was doing his best to keep Lestrange from leaving.

            _"Impedimenta!"_ Harry cried, slowing Lestrange's pace. _"Accio Necromancer!"_

            The Necromancer soared from Lestrange's hands and into Harry's own. Ron looked back to notice that the Dementor was almost upon him. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ he cried once more, this time with a little more strength.

            Ron looked to his left, seeing Hermione somehow lighting the dementors on fire.

"Hermione! Help!" Ron cried.

            Hermione ran over quickly. "Cast your Patronus," Hermione shouted, breathlessly. The dementor was returning faster than ever. At exactly the same time that Ron cast his Patronus, Hermione used her fire spell. The two combined to form a fiery eagle, which caused the dementor to writhe and burn.

            Ron looked over in horror as Fred fell to his knees, while the dementor swooped over him, preparing to perform the Kiss.

            "No!" Ron cried, and shoved Fred out of the way. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

            Hermione joined in with her fire charm. However, when she looked back at the two dementors she had previously burned, she screamed. They were back again, and angrier than ever.

            "There's got to be a way!" Hermione cried.

            "Let's try it together," Ron said.

            "_Expecto Patronum!"_ they cried together. A silvery eagle and otter bounded towards the dementor and went straight into its center. For a few seconds Ron could hear Hermione's heartbeat. Where had the Patronuses gone?

            Suddenly the dementor exploded into a burst of light, pieces of darkness flying everywhere.

            "Everyone!" Ron roared, "You have to work together to beat the dementors!"

            The DA took this new information to heart and began helping one another out to battle the dementors.

            "Well, Weasley, we meet again," a drawling voice sounded.

            "Perhaps for the last time, Malfoy," Ron spat. "_Expelliarmus!"_

            But Lucius Malfoy was quick. "_Protego!"_ The spell bounced away.

            "Think you can defeat me with a simple Disarming Spell, Weasley?" Malfoy said.

            "It seemed to work the last time," Ron said angrily. "And if I recall, you ended up in Azkaban!"

            "_Incendio!"_ Ron cried, lighting Malfoy's robes on fire.

            "_Crucio!" _Malfoy cried.

            Ron was hit with full force. The pain was unimaginable. He jerked and twisted painfully screaming and crying out.

            Hermione suddenly came running and hit Malfoy with some sort of spell that knocked him against a wall, rendering him unconscious.

            "Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

            "Fine…" Ron said, drawing in ragged breaths. "Fine…must help Harry…"

            "Ron, we can't help Harry right now. We've got to help the others. They're still fighting. Some are…are…dead…"Hermione said, quietly.

            "Got to keep fighting," Ron said, struggling to stand up. He looked over at Harry again. The Necromancer kept soaring between him and Lestrange, each using Accio to call it to them. "Hermione, you know how to destroy it?"

            "Yes, I figured it out, Harry has to-" Hermione began, but was suddenly stopped.

            She had been hit with a Silencing Charm by an awakened Malfoy. He raised his wand again, but Ron quickly reacted with a Petrifying Spell.

            "Stupid git," Ron muttered. He turned back to Hermione, panicking because he didn't know the counter-charm.

            "Just, er-…stay right there," Ron said. "No, wait…I can't leave you here."

            She's defenseless…she can't cast a spell without her voice, Ron thought.

            But at that point all else mattered very little. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

**Reviews**

****

**Possom2009:** Well, he's going to try!

**Avalon64:** No, you didn't offend me at all! I was just saying I had to keep going, that's all!

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Haha! Another cliffie! I just love em!

**Dragonnet****:** They don't have to destroy all of the Zodiac Stones, just the Necromancer. That's the one's the only real danger to the wizarding world. Yeah, I hope she gets hurt pretty soon too. Yeah, it should get an A or a B…but I'm crossing my fingers.

**Tumblechick****:** Glad you like it so much! ;-) I don't have access to a computer on the weekends! That's why I don't write maybe two or three days at a time! But during the week, I rip em out!

**Silverbelle****:** Loved your most recent updates. Anyway, sorry that you've been checking every five minutes. That must've driven you mad!

**KawaiiFryingPanChick****:** Of course you weren't as busy as you thought! If I have time to write, you have time to read!

**PinkPixieDust16:** Isn't Bellatrix just horrible?! Anyway, another cliffhanger…this time with the big baddie.

**Lutefa****:** Yes yes, everyone's a nut. Even me! I hate Lestrange too! She's a meanie! Well I'm sure she'll get her comeuppance sooner or later!

**Geena****-Waters:** DA = Dumbledore's Army

**Ashton Rushing:** Come on! Update! You know you want to!! Heh heh! Did you pass out! Sorry about keeping you waiting over the weekend though!

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Oliver is a sexy beast (at least in the movie).

**Loveablechick213:** Thanks very much! Especially for putting my story on your fave list! Whoopee!

**Tekvah**** Ariel:** They always do, don't they? The DA is at war!!!

****


	36. Hermione: Bring Them Back

            Hermione would have screamed in horror, but she couldn't. The Dark Lord stepped quietly into the room and all movement stopped. Everyone was frozen to the spot.

            "Master," Lestrange said, quivering. "I almost have the stone for you."

            "Almost isn't good enough," Voldemort said coldly, suddenly turning his blood-red eyes upon Lestrange. _"Crucio!"_ Lestrange twitched and shook violently, shrieking in pain. Hermione winced, covering her ears.

            "Now, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, "I will leave Potter to you. I believe you have a score to settle. The rest are of no interest to me."

            "Don't kill them!" Harry roared.

            "Oh no, Potter," Voldemort said, quietly. "I won't kill them. Not just yet." At that he waved his wand and every one in the room except Harry and Lestrange fell to the floor, petrified.

            Hermione tried to move. No luck. This is brilliant, she thought. Absolutely brilliant. Harry's going to die. He doesn't know how to destroy the Necromancer. And I can't speak or move.

            Voldemort conjured an armchair to watch what took place.

            Harry suddenly pointed his wand directly at Lestrange's heart. She didn't have a chance to move.

            "We could bring them back, Harry," Lestrange said. "Do you remember what my Master told you, those five years ago? He said that he could help you bring them back. Now is your chance."

            Harry faltered. His wand began to shake.

            "You're lying! Why would Voldemort want to help me bring back my parents after he tried to kill them? All I would have to do is kill you and take the stone for myself!" Harry cried.

            No! Hermione thought. Don't do it Harry! You aren't a murderer.

            "So kill me then," Lestrange said. "You'd have killed two birds with one stone. Killing me and avenging my dear cousin. And then bringing back your parents, who can, of course, be killed by my master once again."

            "I will kill you!" Harry said, raising his arm.

            "What then Potter? My master will still have triumphed after killing you. Although he hasn't heard the full prophecy, he knows that killing you will seal his victory," Lestrange said.

            Don't do it Harry, Hermione thought. Please. You aren't a killer.

            "It's over, Lestrange," Harry said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Reviews**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick:** Yup, I'm afraid so. This fic is nearly over…weep…but I'm going to write a sequel after I write my parody. Maybe even a Harry in Auror Training…ya never know!

**Dragonnet:** Yeah, that's true. I never mentioned that the dementors joined with Voldy. Anyway, they did, which is why several Death Eaters were able to escape. Fudge didn't listen to Dumbledore and 'fudged' it again.

**Tekvah Ariel:** Hah! Another cliffie! Yeah, the cleaning spell is Scourgify!

**Lutefa:** Yeah, I'm a pretty good speller myself. Kittens are fun! Yay for Aidan!

**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder:** Who's dead? Well, I haven't decided yet…hmm…maybe one of those insignificant characters that JK never gave a name. We don't know who all the people are in the DA.


	37. Harry: Revelations

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Necromancer:_

_            I will kill you!" Harry said, raising his arm._

_ "What then Potter? My master will still have triumphed after killing you. Although he hasn't heard the full prophecy, he knows that killing you will seal his victory," Lestrange said._

_ Don't do it Harry, Hermione thought. Please. You aren't a killer._

_ "It's over, Lestrange," Harry said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

            Green light streamed from Harry's wand and he shook from the force.

            "Missed Potter," Lestrange said, smiling.

            "I don't think so," Harry said, and fell heavily to the ground.

            With foggy vision, he saw the Necromancer crash to the ground…in two halves. It was destroyed.

            "NO!" Lestrange cried, fearfully. She looked at Lord Voldemort.

            "You have failed me for the last time, Bellatrix," Voldemort said quietly. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

            Harry blacked out.

            ……

            Harry awoke with a large, pulsing headache. He clutched his head, attempted to sit up, but then lay right back down again.

            "Awake Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked, with disapproval. "There are several who would like to see you. I'll let them in in small groups." She walked away muttering about dangerous activities.

            The first to enter were Ron and Hermione. Hermione immediately threw her arms around him. "Easy Hermione," Ron said, bewildered.

            "You did it Harry. You figured it out by yourself. I really thought that you were…you were going to do it," Hermione said quietly.

            "How do you know I didn't miss?" Harry asked.

            "You aren't a murderer Harry Potter," Hermione said.

            "No, but I might have to be," Harry said quietly.

            "What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

            "I didn't tell you about what happened after Sirius died. Dumbledore brought me into his office and let me listen to the full prophecy," Harry said, wearily.

            "But the prophecy was destroyed. Neville dropped it…" Hermione said, shakily.

            "Dumbledore kept a copy of it in his pensieve. It says…" Harry broke off.

            "What is it, mate?" Ron said, scared.

            "There's going to be a final battle between the two of us, and only one will live. It's either kill or be killed," Harry said, looking down into his hands.

            "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, and threw herself into Harry's lap, sobbing.

            Ron stood uncomfortably, watching Hermione cry. "So that's it then…" he said, solemnly.

            "Er…yeah," Harry said, just as uncomfortably.

            And then Ron did something that Harry had never seen him do. He hugged him.

            "Uh…thanks Ron," Harry said.

            When the crying had finally stopped and Ron had let go of Harry, they all just looked at each other.

            "We'll help you, mate. Even if it kills us," Ron said.

            Harry winced. "It might Ron. You know, it just might."

**Reviews**

**HPfan****-Excalibur:** Hell yea. Harry as mad little boy. Well…a mad man now…heh heh…madman…I crack myself up…

**PinkPixieDust16:** Yes it's ending soon…yes I hate her…yes she's dead…yes there will be a sequel

**Tumblechick****:** Yeah, Stella's actually going to make her last appearance in the next chapter. Stella reminded Harry of Hermione. That's why he started going w/ her in the first place, he just didn't know it.

**Geena****-Waters:** And now ya know.

**Miss Rix:** Yeah, I know how you feel.

**Dragonnet:** Yup, but he came out alright in the end! ANd yeah, Fudge seems to fudge a lot of stuff up. Pun completely intended.

****


	38. Ron: Explanations

**A/N: Okay, there are many here who are wondering if the last chapter was the end of the story. Not so. This chapter is actually the second to last chapter. One more chapter to go, and then I start my work on my parody. Enjoy! **

            Ron and Hermione sat quietly as the two distraught Ravenclaws left. They had come to tell Harry of the death of Ernie McMillan.

            "You know mate, it wasn't your fault," Ron said.

            "I know," Harry said quietly, staring directly down at the blanket.

            At this, Dumbledore came in.

            "Good evening Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger. I daresay you have had quite the trying weekend," he said. "You may be wondering what occurred after you blacked out, Harry."

            "Yes sir, but also why I blacked out," Harry said, still staring at the blanket.

            "Why you blacked out," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, glancing up at the ceiling. "Avada Kedavra is a very powerful curse. Like the Cruciatus Curse, it only takes true hate to use it. Even more so. The hate you had for Bellatrix Lestrange empowered you enough to use it to destroy the Necromancer. However, this takes an extreme toll on those who are inexperienced in its use, especially an underaged wizard like yourself."

            "If I can't handle the giving the Killing Curse, how am I going to receive it?" Harry asked, forlornly.

            He seems so powerless…I've never seen Harry like this before, Ron thought. It's so unlike him.

            "Why didn't Voldemort kill us and Harry when he had the chance?" Hermione piped up, face still red from crying.

            "As you well know, Voldemort has an ego quite similar to Harry's," Dumbledore said.

            "What?" Ron said, revolted. "Harry's nothing like Voldemort."

            "Maybe so Ron, but I believe I know the reason why Voldemort chose not to end your lives," Dumbledore said, gravely. "Voldemort would not kill Harry while he was defenseless. He wants Harry's defeat to be a prideful moment."

            "But what about the rest of us? He could have easily killed us all without any hesitation," Hermione said, shakily. "He just killed Lestrange and left."

            "The answer to that riddle, no pun intended, of course, is still unclear," Dumbledore said. "I will request that you join us for dinner. The End-of-Term feast will begin next week."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

            "Oh yes," Dumbledore added, "I believe you will be very interested in the recent fate of a certain Miss Camero, Miss Granger."

            Hermione looked puzzled and stared after him as he left.

            Completely off his rocker, Ron thought.

…

            Ron applauded loudly as the House Cup was awarded to Gryffindor for the sixth straight year. He made to dig in to his food, when suddenly he was stopped by Dumbledore's voice. Frowning, he looked up.

            "There is one last announcement that needs to be made," Dumbledore said. "There have been a series of pranks throughout this year. Several have been quite dangerous, although few quite amusing. You know that one with Mrs. Norris…" Dumbledore trailed off after hearing Professor McGonagall clear her throat.

            "Yes, well…I would like the person responsible to please stand," Dumbledore said.

            Stella slowly stood up. Ron gasped, along with the rest of the students, who broke out into whispers.

            Hermione was right!, he thought. He glanced at her. She had a triumphant and gloating look on her face.

            Well there'll be no living with her now, Ron thought, shaking his head.

            "Please explain," Dumbledore said, sitting down.

            "My parents don't really work in the IWC. In fact, there is no IWC," Stella said, sadly.

            "I knew it!" Hermione whispered loudly.

            "I've been sent from school to school, usually expelled for playing pranks like these. I don't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted people to know me. I wanted to be funny," Stella continued. "Are you going to expel me, sir?"

            "Not today, Miss Camero. I am well known for giving second chances," Dumbledore said.

            Harry and Ron blushed furiously.

            "However, if you do anything of the sort again, I will be forced to. I also believe you owe a certain member of the Gryffindor House an apology," Dumbledore said.

            "Yes sir," Stella said, sitting down.

            After the meal, (and a long discussion about why Hermione was always right) the three were about to rise and go to the dormitories, when Stella approached.

            _Finally_, Stella's going to apologize and this whole thing is going to be over, Ron thought, thankfully.

            Stella walked closer and closer to Hermione, who had her hand held out, ready to shake. But Stella kept walking and completely passed her.

            Shooting a glance at Hermione, she walked up to Nearly Headless Nick and apologized for making fun of his botched beheading. Hermione was livid.

            While leaving the Great Hall, she screamed, "THAT COW!"

            Harry and Ron sighed, rolling their eyes.

****

**Reviews:**

****

**KawaiiFryingPanChick:** Hope I cleared up that little confusion.

**Lutefa:Yup**, there's a sequel. And it's true that he could have brought his parents back, but he would rather it be destroyed than have Voldemort use it.

**Hpfan-Excalibur:** Almost over, one chapter after this.

**PinkPixieDust16:** Yep, ole Bella kicked the bucket!

**Possom2009:** Yeah, Harry used the Killing Curse but not on Lestrange. He used it to destroy the Necromancer.

**Schnuff:** Hope I cleared up the confusion!

**Geena-Waters:** Yeah, Harry didn't kill anyone. Hopefully he never will!

**Dragonnet:** Sorry the chapters are getting shorter…I just lack material…this one was longer though…


	39. Hermione: He Owes Me One

            It was the end of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was time to board the train. A mixture of despair and joy filled her as she hovered her trunk down the large marble stairs of the Great Hall. On the one hand, she had missed her parents terribly. It seemed things had come full circle and she was once again wishing that she had spent more time with them, just like at the beginning of the year. On the other, she worried about Harry being alone all summer. He could only be protected to a certain extent with the Dursleys. What would happen if another Dementor appeared, like the summer of their 5th year?

            "Hermione!" Harry called out to her, sticking his head out from the train. "Get it here already! Do you want to be left here?"

            "Coming!" Hermione replied, smiling. More thoughts poured in.

            Why was I chosen, she thought. Why me? What did I have that Stella didn't? In all reality, Stella was the perfect person for Harry. She even knew about Quidditch. So why?

            When she finally reached the compartment, she found Harry, Ron, and Luna waiting for her.

            "What took you so long?" Ron asked.

            "Just thinking," Hermione said. "Thinking about what has happened…what is happening…what will happen…"

            "That's a lot to think about," Ron said, stuffing his face with a Cauldron Cake.

            Harry grinned. "Don't think about all that, Hermione. Just think about the here and now," he said. "Leave the future to Professor Trelawney."

            "Hmph," Hermione said. "That old fraud."

            The train whistle blew loudly and the train began to move.

            "A lot of important things have happened this year," Ron said. "Me and Luna…you and Harry…"

            At this Harry and Hermione blushed furiously, turning away. Does he forgive us? Hermione thought. I'm still not sure whether or not he does.

            "Finding out about the prophecy," Ron continued. "Why did you hide that from us Harry?"

            "I don't know. I mean…I just didn't want you to worry. I knew how you would react…and I didn't want to be a burden," Harry said.

            "Harry James Potter," Hermione said, furiously. "I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. If you ever suggest anything in relation to the words that you just said from now until the day you die, I will hex you faster than you can say your own name."

            "I'd take her seriously if I was you, mate," Ron said, halfway into a bag of Chocolate Frogs. "She'll do it."

            "All right, all right, you win," Harry said, smiling.

            "You know that Stella character…" Ron said, starting on a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, "she asked me on a date once."

            "She did?!" Hermione screeched.

            That cow…that absolute cow…she thought.

            "Yeah, but I turned her down…no matter how tempting it was…" Ron said, grinning. "After all, I had Luna." He turned to her and smiled. She returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek. Ron glowed.

            "Well thank heavens for that," Hermione said, relieved. "I mean, what low tactics…going after Harry's best friend for revenge…"

            "Wait a second!" Ron interrupted. "How d'you know it was just for revenge? Maybe she actually liked me!"

            Hermione snorted. "Right," she muttered under her breath.

            "I heard that!" Ron roared.

            "Oh shut it you two," Harry said, exasperated at the bickering pair.

            Ron sat back in his seat, scowling. Hermione relaxed against Harry's chest, matching his breathing pattern. He put his arms around her protectively and closed his eyes. She too closed her eyes and just dreamt the afternoon away.

            The train came to a halt and the sleeping pair were awoken by the loud whistle. They had arrived in Kings Cross Station.

            Hermione saw her parents waving to her happily. She smiled and waved back. She scanned the platform and saw Harry's unpleasant uncle, aunt, and cousin. She had an idea.

            "Harry?" Hermione said. "That's your cousin, isn't it?"

            "Yeah," Harry said wearily, "Dudley."

            "They treat you horribly and favor Dudley over you, right?" Hermione said.

            "Yes," Harry said, suspiciously. "Why?"

            "And does he have a girlfriend?" Hermione said.

            "No…" Harry said, even more suspicious now. "Why?"

            "No reason," Hermione said, sneakily.

            Hermione had noticed as she got off the train that a certain overweight Dursley had been giving her the eye. She waited until Harry had gone over to them and Dudley asked Harry who she was.

            Perfect, she thought.

            Hermione quickly walked over to Harry, turned him around, and kissed him hard and deeply.

            "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

            "See you next in September Harry!" Hermione smiled, walking away. However, not before she had seen the stunned and jealous look on Dudley's face.

            You owe me one Harry, Hermione thought with a smile.

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I heart you all! Until we meet again!**

**DarkChild2004**


End file.
